Freelast
by Imperias
Summary: Harry is taken to Mount Massive Asylum by his Aunt and Uncle, Only for it to backfire. AU/Heartless/Insane Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Harry shivered silently underneath his thin sheet. On the cold winter nights, it never even came close to keeping him warm. But still, he curled into a ball, praying for some shred of warmth, to keep him from freezing. Aunt Petunia had thrown opened the cupboard under the stairs and forced him in without a word.

Even though he was only five, his self-esteem had been whittled down to nothing. When he started remaining silent, not also speaking their name when told to do something, if he kept his mouth shut the pain wouldn't escape. Every time he thought he had done something well, he would get insulted. Breakfasts cooked perfectly; garden weeded, floors scrubbed spotlessly. Never good enough for his Aunt and Uncle. Then they moved, Vernon had gotten a new job all the way in America. That's when the real trouble began; his uncle would come home drunk and violent and lash out his frustrations at Harry. Life continued, Harry had a cupboard, it was smaller than the one back where they use to live. That didn't hold back harry from sneaking out of the closet at night to steal books and food, this night, however, his aunt and uncle had been shouting non stop all night.

Harry frowned in confusion when he heard his cousin start shouting from the lounge, he then covered the sheet over his head, desperately trying to silence the shouts that brought horrible memories back. His eyes closed Harry muttered to himself that everything would be okay. That's when the thundering came down the hallway and ripped open the cupboard door off its hinges and yanked Harry out who had braced himself for a beating.

" Get up freak; we're going away." Vernon glared at him.

"Be quiet, and sit still," he growled spit flying towards the windscreen.

Harry remembered, of course, the main rule in the Dursley's house still existed, keep quiet and don't ask questions. He had been fulfilling that request to the point where fear would appear if he. Dudley gave him another annoying smirk, and he turned his head to look back out the window. The Dark countryside was flying past, and he had no idea where they were going. After about another half an hour of driving, the car started slowing and he could see a massive building up ahead surrounded by a high brick fence with barbed wire at the top. Finally looking the plaque on the wall as the passed through the narrow bends it read 'Mount Massive Asylum. The car drove up to big metal gates opened with a warning.

"Get out boy," Vernon growled at Harry, who was still looking confused.

No intention of moving, Harry scowled at his uncle.

"This is the place where you'll be staying for these holidays. Petunia and I have decided we no longer want to put up with you. We thought this place was fitting" he said with an evil grin.

"Ahh right on cue" Vernon said looking at the front doors.

One man was walking out wearing what looked like doctor's scrubs, Fellowed by four armed security. Vernon got out and shook the man's hand.

"Are we having a problem getting him out?" the man said.

"Don't worry, it's completely normal for there to be some anxiety amongst patients about leaving their family, but everything will be fine, if worse comes to worse we can use force." The other one said with a slight twitch.

"Yes a little force may do him some good," Vernon smiled.

Harry heard what had he said and coldness rippled through him and he didn't like it one bit. Was Vernon sending him to some hospital? Whatever it was he would not be safe here.

"Hello, Harry is it?" the doctor said, "don't worry you won't be hurting anyone anymore your safe here..so there's no need to be afraid. Your Uncle believed that you would benefit from staying here and has already signed the papers."

"Yes, this is going to be your new home, while we work through your issues." The second man said.

Horrified, Harry got out of the car to face Vernon and pointed his finger at him making him flinch back, "What is this about? Can't you handle me anymore fat man? " Harry growled.

"Harry, you need to be here, where you can receive the care you need. Your uncle is doing this with your best interests at heart, and I'll ask you to follow me now please." The leader said putting a hand on his shoulder.

Vernon grinned evilly and nodded, "Yes boy you heard what they said, go with them now!"

Harry could hear Dudley laughing in the car behind him and he didn't know what to do. Harry desperately tried to think of getting himself out of this situation. What the hell was he supposed to do?

Then when Harry thought things couldn't get more horrific one of the guards began to have a fit.

"I'm not a patient. I'm an executive. Just like him, like - Trager. But he got the treatment. Too alive!. Filled with nightmares. It worked too well. They couldn't control it. And you can't control it. Nobody. Nobody! NOBODY! He'll kill you! TRAAAAGERRR! TRAAAAAAAAAAAGGGEERRR!"

Harry looked on in horror as did Vernon when the others began yelling. Then the doctor caught his attention when he spoke in his ear.

"You don't have to be scared of me. I can tell we're the same. You're him. Yes, I'm supposed to tell you? Walrider has been waiting for you."

"Here - take the blade. Dig around in your friends here, get a little red on your hands. It's always healthy to express yourself. You keep it bottled up too long, and you might do something you regret, " he said never losing his composure.

The doctor ripped off his coat donning a blood-stained apron around the front part of his legs, which was just dark green patient sheets, with a tattered surgeon mask, he slipped on with the steampunk-esque monocles he put on with a evil green, with a patient drip wrapped around his left arm that punctures his veins." There. Better now, right? Do you understand what we will achieve here?. This thing is going to sell itself! " flashing his yellow teeth he leaned in a took hold of harry shoulders.

"Guards! bring them inside now !" he snapped.

"Come on... Mmm... Come on... yeah, come to daddy... " two of the guards banged on the windows, before ripping open the car doors. His aunt struggled as did his cousin before they dragged inside by clothes being torn to shreds.

Vernon was left gasping in shock witnessing his wife and son humiliated and violently hit as they begged the psychopaths to let them go.

The other two guards approach his uncle. One with a manic gleam in his eyes before the other one of them grabbed hold of his head and slammed him to the ground, dragging him by his hair he screamed. The other one stood holding his hair before he lunged on top of his uncle. The crazy man grabbed hold of his uncle head grasping it like it was about to explode he dug his fingers into his eye sockets whispering into his ear " The Doctor told me once if you showed a caveman our technology he would think it was magic. And if you showed a modern man magic, he would think it was technology. We have faith in all the wrong things. And it will destroy us like you have destroyed our one hope of being free." untangling himself from his uncle he then two started dragging the fat man back inside.

" Let's play. You and me. " the doctor said grinning at Harry still in a state of disbelief, one minute he was about to be shipped off then the next his relatives were being dragged into an asylum run by the patients.

Harry struggled to find the words, would he run or we he stay and to help these...people. Torture his relatives who had nothing but treated him like a slave his whole life; Darkness crept up to Harry with the eyes of the devil holding eye's own, he felt a rush of power tingle down his spine wanting to hurt these people.

"Okay," Harry finally said. The man took one more look at Harry " Such tender eyes, Come follow me" he whispered leading harry inside away from the darkness about to swallow him whole.

" You're close. You're so close." Darkness said before they climbed the stairs leading up to the Asylum.


	2. Chapter 2

When Harry entered the cold dark asylum, terror finally gripped his mind. The entire lobby looked like a storm had ripped right through it, chairs and tables broken and littered all down the hall, blood lined the walls as did the bodies. The Doctor hummed joyfully next to him with his arm around his shoulders, guiding him further into darkness.

"Stop please, I beg you! It's him you want; the freak." Vernon shrieked in horror as he was dragged along the blood-stained floor next to his wife and son, both equally screaming in distress.

"Ah Harry doesn't want to talk to you, you did the right thing, only death awaits you now," he said as they stopped and watched more patients take hold of his relatives and drag them out sight.

Harry was struggling with words; his mind wasn't making sense of the situation at hand, danger felt like it was about to capture him and do unspeakable things that he didn't fully understand. Would he die here or was this fates idea of giving him a place where he was free of abuse. Not likely, Harry thought. Standing in a daze of his thoughts, his eyes focus on his surroundings, the whole area stank worse than Vernon and Dudley put together. Blood was dripping down by his foot; the lights flickered on and off; fueling the nightmare. Harry could make out most things which made him shiver violently.

"Come on young Harry, I have someone who wants to meet you," the Doctor grinned with black and yellow teeth, pushing Harry further into the asylum. They walked down an endless hallway, that Harry tried to sneak a look into the rooms as they went past; a rather average looking man was staring at him intently through a broken door, he was nearly bald and blood stained his skin. Harry stopped and took a step forward, the man didn't have severe deformities like the other inmates, in fact none at all. The defining trait was his nudity, having shed all of his clothes. Harry shuddered at the sight and went to make his way back towards the doctor, he felt heavy breathing behind him and was pulled off his feet and faced with the same man but he had some hair in the middle of his head." ARRRRHHHH! We didn't choose this! Why should we have to pay for it?! Why do we have to die?! We're still people... We didn't choose this! " Harry struggled against the strong man.

"Don't struggle, my boy, not until you're ready. My friends here are just going to prepare you for our little visit with the Walrider, while I deal with our guests," he laughed patting Harry's back and walking off into the darkness.

Blackness appeared again, but Harry saw a bald, chubby, old man with a considerably creepy facial expression. The man was wearing a garb of a black unbuttoned straitjacket with the back draping down to his ankles like robes that donned his attire. He also had black pants, matching slippers and beige straps around his torso and wrists that shape into crosses.

" I... I see. Merciful God, you have sent me a host. You... have come to him, the Walrider, didn't you? You're beginning to understand, but not yet. Even Abraham had to cast his eyes to the ground. But soon, very soon. This way. Revelation is at hand." He beckoned a terrified Harry, who was dropped to the ground and shoved forward to where the old man had walked off too.

"Wait!" Harry shouted at the man, the two naked twins walked as Harry ran to catch up with him. Hands tried to grasp at him with mummers of insanity growing by the minute, Harry dodge them with his small frame heading towards an elevator which the old man had been waiting patiently.

Harry puffed and heaved running in the darkness; this place was genuinely terrifying. The nightmares of his dreams had nothing on this place; Harry's dreams came into full force, a woman's scream tore into his mind and the cruel sadistic laugh had him looking over his shoulder. The gruesome sight of the twins following him took him back to reality, turning around, Harry tried not to let out his emotions.

Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes in desperation at the view inside the elevator. His voice came out in a whisper. "How... how do you know me and how did this all happen," opening his eyes, green saw only white with his innocent sanity lost at the sight in front of him.

Tall, with white eyes, large teeth and bloodstained clothes and skin. Only wearing pants, a considerable part of the surface from his forehead had violently ripped out and he had cut off his nose and lips, he dragged a body out and made eye contact with Harry " Red on red, on red, on red - and battle, misfortune, and revenge. Violence makes, judged by the blood, not the words. Words lie, blood is red, Ghosts. Civil. Dead. Into the red. Alone. You're close, aren't you?" His voice sent shivers down Harry's spine and soon will fill his sleep with nightmares; he only gulped and nodded, that had seemed to please the large man.

"Careful. Patience. Cornerstone of enhanced interrogation. Endurance. The key. We will have the truth. I hear a little rat. Shhhh... One's Close. Come out," the last words came out from the darkness as Harry watched him disappear only to hear his giant footsteps upon the floor.

"My Child you art here on earth, hallowed by another shell, their kingdom is at your hand, their will is your will, on land which shames heaven. Forgive us for our waking dreams and deliver us from the evil as we provide those who harm for profit. Erase temptation through action, for thine is the kingdom, and the power, and the glory, feel the power from within and follow the light" he said in a wery state, the atmosphere felt as if the air itself had a power of its own.

Harry struggled, trying to contemplate what the hell this man was trying to say about him. " What do you mean by a hollowed shell?" Harry asked the creepy man.

He seemed to ponder for a moment before agreeing with someone as he gestured to his scar.

"Go forth my child, my time with you has come to an end." The creepy man gestured to the elevator, walking off, leaving an ever confused Harry behind.

"What and the hell is going on?!" Harry finally shouted at everything around him, only for it to reply back in silence. Harry finally looked around, the twins had disappeared without a noise. It was just Harry and darkness.

Taking a step forward, Harry gathered the rest of his sanity and entered the elevator.

There was only one button waiting for him to press, as he did the whole compartment rumbled before Harry caught a glimpse of a shadow lingering in the light watching him. Harry quickly smashed the button over and over again, willing for the doors to shut as the shadow made its way forward.

The door shuttered before slamming itself close, Harry braced himself as the elevator made its way down. Harry had his thoughts firing non stop in his brain, trying figure out what this place was and why he was feeling so hopeful.

That changed the minute the elevator stopped abruptly, causing Harry to lose his balance. The lights in the elevator turned off, which made Harry lose his composure and fall to the ground as the elevator fell into freefall.

Harry gripped the framing with everything he had. The velocity the elevator was traveling at had Harry ripped from the framing and began floating in mid air or was it his freakishness appearing again, he pushed those thoughts out of his mind and concentrated on the small trace of a feeling deep from with him. Amidst all the chaos around him a ball of light started to shimmer in front of his eyes, time seemed to stop at this moment as he reach his hand out towards it. Harry breath in awe as he felt the power radiating out from it, a tendale of its own reach out towards his hand and as they meet Harry's last thought was to get out of the chaos around him, then in a instant he vanished into thin air.

 **AN:If this gets traction i will probably update daily, Please Review.**

 **Big thank you to Some Weird Chick for help on this Chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

BANG!

Harry eyes snapped open to the bitter sweet darkness as his breath came back in heavy gasps, his right hand clutched his heart trying to rip it out, so he could rid the ache it tension of this place was eating away at him then the slow drilling of an ache in place were his hands couldn't reach, he wanted it to go, he begged it over and over again for it go, he couldn't stand the pain. Harry started to sob incoherently.

"I have an itch you need to scratch! I have an itch you need to scratch! I have an itch you need to scratch!' Harry rubbed the tears away and looked up to the door. The man placed his tortured head against the outside of the window and the strange smile on his face sent shivers down Harry's spine.. "Let me in".

The man kicked open the door.

"I have an itch you need to scratch! I have an itch you need to scratch! I have an itch you need to scratch!".

His arms were locked tight in a straightjacket as he stood there menacingly.

Harry scrunched himself against the wall trying to hide his small body. The manic gleam in his eye met Harry's who clenched his hands around his knees as the man jumped on to the bed. Shaking it violently he fell right through the thin moldy mattress, Harry grimaced at the wireframing ripping the meat from his legs, but he couldn't' help but watch on as the white muscle fat tore itself from the bone... Harry started to sweat the sound the wire made against the bone had Harry go limp he felt his mind shatter when the man groaned in pleasure " Ahhhhhhhhh Aha. Ahahaha. Hahahaha. Nurse! Nurse... I'm going to need some help getting clean! Nurse...Come on... Mmm... Come on... Don't you look at me like that? Don't you think you have the fucking right to judge me" he snarled snapping his teeth down at Harry who screamed in horror shielding himself from the crazed man.

"I gave him a chance That we did. I'd say we were more than fair. Paragons of patience. job-like in the suppression of our desires. But now. Now. Now we indulge. Yes. His tongue and his liver. Yours. Mine. Little ghost. I can help you. I'll make the pain stop. " a large hand grasped the skull of the snapping man. Harry open up his fingers to the sight of fingers digging into the man's temple before he was lifted up and ripped from the mattress and thrown against the hard wall. Brains and bits of meat splattered against Harry and stained the wall.

Harry groaned and wiped away the blood and bits of flesh, he cowered lower as the twins both entered the small room. The bald one leaned down and started ripping away at the dead man's flesh, the sound was horrific, Harry tried to cover his ears as blood and meat were torn viciously away and eaten by the two men as they munched away staring intently at Harry.

"Eat" one of them gurgled out as he rumedge deep inside the man and pulled out one of his organs and threw it onto Harry's lap.

Harry sat there shivering in the darkness as two grown men munch happily away at the dead man, he looked at the thin piece of meat oozing out blood, he brought it up to his mouth and froze. The nightmare swarmed in his body; his brain had begun to endure its familiar siege: panic and dislocation, and a sense that processes never function or that it engulfed a toxic and unnameable tide that obliterated any enjoyable response...'That is what madness is, isn't it'? Harry thought or told himself 'All the wheels fly off the bus and little harry falls.

Harry took a nasty bite of the warm flesh; he chewed the tough meat as blood slobbered down his chin, it churned his stomach as he tried to swallow it.

When it went down his throat it twisted all wrong, he heard the echo the splash caused elevating hunger landing in the empty pit his belly, he took another bite and looked up at the twins who had stopped and had smiles on their faces.

'What have I become... am I the inside of this world or is it inside me... I taste the gore, and I smell the fear... _AND I WANT MORE!_ 'No! Get out, get out, GET OUT!' Harry screamed grabbing a fistful of his hair. _Kill, go on it will make us stronger_. Shut UP! Harry told voice inside his head _No. You tasted flesh, Harry. You can kill as many of these deserving creatures as you like_ ''Nnnnngh, get out of my head! Nobody Tells! Nobody tells! NOBODY TELLS! I'll find walrider! He'll make the pain go away! and then i'll be free". Harry felt his limbs reawaken as his body gave him a jolt sending him off the bed, he ran, he ran as fast he could. 'WALRIDER' Harry shouted at the top of his lungs sending hysterical shouts of 'walrider' throughout the walls.

Harry looked to his left then to his right, then down below. Patients were shouting and walking around the below courtyard; Harry heard screaming as one smashed his head against the concrete pillar. Harry took off to his left and squeezed through the iron cell as his small frame allowed him. "Am i insane?" _'I'm insane_.' "SHUT UP! i wasn't talking to you "he shouted to himself as he continued forward. Words of blood lined the wall as Harry shuddered reading over it 'God always provides a way, follow the blood.' 'there is no god' thought Harry 'only death and blood'...'death and blood' Harry repeated to himself running into a corridor filled with aluminum lined walls, as he entered the doors behind him closed.

Green gas began to fill the closed room as nausea filled Harry, he shrieked banging on the door he hated enclosed spaces, it reminded him too much of.. _Your insane now'_... but the doors willed themselves open "LEAVE ME ALONE" Harry breathed as he shoot out of there and up the stairs, it was so dark, Harry must have been seeing things as his eyes seemed to focus his surrounding into a brighter view, strange Harry thought it was like the elevator. ' _Your beginning to believe'_..."what am I" he thought to himself ' _your insane'_ the voice bellowed. When he reached the top, he entered a small room with blood written on the wall and patient hugging it and whispering things about a drain, the only way down was a small hole and harry just jumped he didn't want to wait to find out what else lurking behind him.

Harry landed awkwardly, his legs still hadn't enough strength in them and he was just tired of all this darkness, he got up, and blood was back again he sighed and that's when he caught the exit sign, and relief filled him. Harry stumbled over the broken desk "SHUT UP" Harry heard from the next room " LET ME THINK" terror filled him as he heard flesh being stabbed and ripped.

 **AN:** Ada's Desire Review: Thank you for input, as for the first chapter, ill probably add a more in depth scene for the car. Now the dialouge i won't be using all of the games it would feel like cheating but it does help me get a sense so i can write their own for this story. Im currently playing Outlast 2 so temple gate and rest could be a factor but first i have to get past that stupid witch, unless people want to share how outlast 2 goes.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry edge closer towards the voice, his heart begged him to turn around, but his mind told him that this was the only way forward.

"Good good " the tiny voice in his head started off again, ever since he tasted the flesh of that man the voice in his head had a mind of its own and constantly bombarded him with violent thoughts and a past he couldn't understand…"shhh" Harry whispered to himself trying to hush it as he sneaked around the corner. Harry peered over the counter and watched a man stab someone over and over again.

"Oh no how are we going to get out this " Harry frantically hid back down and sat against the wall…"you could kill him, it would be so easy you know" the voice told him.." no!, I told you to go away"... "you can't get rid of me Harry Potter " before a green flash filled his vision. "shut up shut up shut up" Harry shouted.

"Who's there" the man shouted, " Show yourself." Harry's heart raced as he heard the man footsteps heading his way, Harry crouched down low hoping that he wouldn't see him in the darkness. Harry caught sight of him as he came around the corner with a knife in his hand.

"Found you, you little whore." Harry dodged the attack and slid under his legs and ran.. he tried the first door on his left but that it was locked "kill him" the voice said as Harry looked back to the man running after him. He took off down the hallway and tried not to slip as he turned sharply and slammed forth to the door hard.

Harry fumbled trying to get the door open, "please open please open " it sprung open to another man with a knife staring right at him "caught you...can't run now" as Harry shrieked in horror slamming the door shut.. a loud bang from the door knocked Harry to the floor as he gasped for air he didn't know he was holding.

"Fucking little whore, I'm going to cut you open and fuck you silly" the man roared stomping around the corner and straight for Harry.

Harry stood up way to fast and slumped back to the ground.. he was going to die he thought.. "kill him" the voice sounded louder than usual as if he said it. Harry closed his eyes waiting for the moment to happen when the voice in his head shouted again to "kill him" a small part of Harry wanted to, but it was too late. The man grabbed the scruff of his hair and lifted Harry off the ground and slammed him into the wall with a loud thud, cracking some bones in the process. Harry howled out in pain grabbing at his side as the man marched up to him 'mmm you smell good' before licking his lips.

Harry was sobbing, sitting on the cold ground as his tears glistened in the light, they were torn away from his face as the man yanked him by his neck. Harry grabbed his hand in a vain attempt to subdue the knife from striking his neck. Struggling against the power of the man, Harry frantically greeted his teeth in determination to push the man to the ground, using all of his strength he had left in him his mind focused on what he wanted, and the next moment the man tripped and took Harry with him falling on top of him still holding his wrist. Harry's mind was in a whirl of distress, but the voice had been firm and told him to believe that he wanted the knife in his hand.

Harry closed his eyes and willed for the blade in his left hand, a whirl of wind then a sharp crack and Harry felt something massive grasp there and with that harry opened up his eyes and stared in shock at the knife in his hand and the look of terror on the mans face suddenly filled Harry with an unbelievable sense of bloodlust. The voice shouted 'kill' as he took the knife with both hands and slammed it down hard into the man's heart.

The man whimpered and shirked in heavy gasps as Harry laid on top of him with his hands still around the knife, he listened to the blood seep out of the wound refilling his soul with a crushing pleasure that filled every pore in his body as the world around him cease to exist.

Harry felt as if he was floating higher and higher to a point where he could feel that he might burst any second, his mind hugged himself holding the pain about to break away the pleasure.

Then the voice filled his very essence filling more pain into him " at last." before the door behind him slammed open. " Ah caught you red handed you little whore" he stormed up to Harry as he pounced out of his little breakdown. Harry pulled the knife out as blood splatted against him and took off.

Harry slammed hard into a brick wall falling back on his bum hard; he looked up to see the gruesome sight of the tall man who had come out of the elevator.

"..He will let them come to bleed. Little ghost..." he mumbled loudly as the crazed man came to complete halt at the sight of the fearsome man. " Stop! You! Come here." he shouted catching the man before he could flee. " Must Contain. Hurt Little Ghost." he smashed him into the wall as Harry looked on in relief, the pain started to tear away at him as he let himself go. " Murder." he violently ripped him out of the wall, one of his large hands grabbed the skull and the other one his torso and ripped his head clean off throwing the body away in disgust.

"I can help you. Hold still." Harry watched on in anxiety and cowered lower at the land reaching towards him.

"You don't have to hide from me. Shhhh..." he gently picked up Harry and plotted him on his shoulders.

"I take you to the doctor he will help you." he patted Harrys leg as he let out a shakey "okay."

 **AN: Guest Review- Who would win.. Voldemort and his DE but with Harry on their side... well wait and see.**

 **Ada's Desire- Eddie Gluskin and Frank Maneraas (why I did the cannibal scene) friends... that gives me nightmares. As for Harshness, there is none :) your review a quite nice and full of great insight, just what I really need.**


	5. Chapter 5

As they exited the open hallway with flesh neatly plastered against the walls, Harry, and his _friend_ , Harry quietly told himself that..." _a friend how beautiful for you Harry'"_ the voice oozed with evil, before he could make it go away they were confronted by another crazy man. The man was holding something in his hands before he hit a button in front of them. Gas started pouring out of the vents as he sprinted away from them.

"Scout the perimeter, then isolate the target, constant vigilance!" the giant muttered with rage as he lifted down Harry and threw him out before the door closed.

Harry landed hard against the wall with a thud; he groaned in pain still clutching his broken body. " _How nice of your friend to dump you off like this"_ the voice sprung up causing Harry to groan in displeasure. " thought I told you to go away," Harry said in a hiss trying to sound confident. ' and I thought you were smarter than most five-year-olds Harry Potter' it snared 'what did you mean' Harry noted straightening up " ahh now you want to listen to me... "

Glass shuttered breaking Harry out of his talk; he could hear someone crawling up above him then he looked to the darkness at the end of the hall, a figure landed with a thud with red blinking at Harry, he sprung to his feet ignoring the pain as danger blinked at him.

"Stop" Harry tried to act tough, but his voice betrayed him as the man ran forward into the light. He was tall and different from the rest Harry had met; blood stained his brown jacket as did his blue jeans, his handsome face wore many scars. Brown eyes meet Harry's green causing him to stop a foot away with his camera pointed right at him, Harry who let out a shaky breath "Stay away… or ill..ill kill you. "

"Please!" he cried, "Please, just leave me alone! I just want out! I-I haven't done anything! Wait!... your just a kid."

" Uhh-" Harry took a small step forward, "You're not gonna hurt Me."

His face snapped up, and man did he ever look fucking rough. Harry got a better look at the man. His hair was shaggy and all over the place, eyes sunken in and dark, with stains and splatters of blood and matter all over his clothes.

If it weren't for the clarity of which he spoke, Harry wouldn't have hesitated to kill him, but his inner voice had other ideas " _he knows your with them, he will kill you, he's desperate."_

'Shut up' Harry whispered as his head snapped to the door beside them " Little Ghost I'm coming. We have to contain it". The giant began smashing at the door.

The man in front of him began to panic before grabbing Harry's arm " we have to get out of here " he started to drag Harry past an open gate then past a rather large window. Harry looked in horror as a fire erupted in front of them " Come back!. " the giant roared after them.

 ***BOOM**

Harry was ripped from the man's grip and thrown into the belly of the giant who stopped and caught Harry from hitting the ground, "Who was that" Harry said catching his breath as he looked at the harrowing face staring down at him." We must isolate the target Soldier!'…'Freedom and courage. Freedom and Courage", the giant muttered, pulling Harry back onto his shoulders. "Courage is what keeps us from running away.' Those who command Soldiers in combat understand the blood; we fight and we die" as they looked down at the man laying a heap of rubble, he looked up and ran off.

" Coward " the giant grunted stomping forward past the fire and continuing through the darkness. " is that man bad" Harry whispered to the giant. "Filthy spy, corrupt and full of conspiracy.." he grunted pulling open a gate leading back in the depths of hell Harry recognized all too well, his mind repeated it over and over again. The taste...The feel of the blood oozing from his teeth and the dark power that consumed him. " _mmm that thought sends shivers down my spine if_ i _had one"_ Harry started to shiver; his teeth cluttered together as the giant leaped over the railing as Harry held on for dear life.

"All right... Little pig, little pig. No more escape. You've got nothing left to live for; It'll hurt for just a second." He started running after to him in the darkness. 'yes kill him' the voice tore up Harry's spine reminding him that it was still there.'I like this one, his bloodlust is contagious don't you feel it young Harry.' the voice hummed as Harry resisted the pull of the strange sensation running through his mind.

They came upon a corridor even more in darkness than the rest of this nightmare. The next room heard screaming, which alerted the giant and several nearby Variants who started bashing on a door in front of them, yelling, "Who Wants meat. I Wants meat". They grinned evilly at Harry as he climbed down to the ground. The giant easily smashed opened the door " Little ghost... we must capture him, get him" He roared.

Harry let the darkness take over him as the voiced hissed a satisfying " _yes"_ Harry made his instincts take over allowing his legs take off after the man with the camera. Through many separate rooms, Harry stopped when they came to a dead end; he looked at the man in panic breathing heavily, the voice rose up out of the darkness.

"Who's down there? You're not one of them, are you? Quick! Get in the dumbwaiter and bring the child if you want to live!". The man ran up to Harry and yanked him into the small enclosed space shutting them in a pure darkness that consumed Harry with a terror ready to explode.

The ride going up felt as if a lifetime had past before lights began shine through the cracks, Harry didn't move, he didn't even breath knowing that one false move and could die.. " _you didn't listen did you_ Harry _, I told you to kill him now your stuck in your worst nightmare yet"_ . Harry tried not to listen to the voice vibrating through his mind, Harry just closed his eyes and hoped it would pass.

As they reached the top with a thud, someone pulled open the door as the light bore into them." Ah Harry my boy there you are. You must be exhausted. Let's take a break, huh, And this one," he ripped out the man from the tiny hole and started beating him mercilessly "lunch is ready young man, our guests have arrived. Shall we confine to somewhere more appropriate" he gently took Harry's hand and carefully plucked him out of his nightmare.

 **AN: Time for the party to start...**

 **Reviews-** **Ada's Desire- Thank you for the review helps me alot:)I can't wait for both of them to enter the story...very soon. Your prophecy theory is very pinpoint. I might include it in if I can figure out some lore for it.. only the father has that kind of in sight. Your right about the voice but i don't want to give too much away.  
**

 **Guest- Will Gluskin take the Aunt for his wife...hmm I think you'll have to wait and see if Harry will let him after he finds the truth about his life.**

 **Azula- Your God damn right, there is not enough of it in stories these days, the next chapter will fill your void.  
**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry leaned against the cold steel that burned through his ripped t-shirt, he choked back a hysterical sob waiting for everything to crumble around him. The doctor handed him the camera as he lifted the man into a wheelchair. ... " more substantial than you look. You know. A little love around the waist doesn't hurt you know. Okay. Here we go. Arms and legs inside the car at all times. Harry you okay there" he grinned leaning right into Harry's personal space.

Harry's voice vanished at sight in front of him; he held his hands to his throat trying to pry out the words that would appease him. Thoughts harry shouldn't be thinking become a red blur on what was terrible and what felt right "Kill" Harry whispered watching the doctor's hand move to his shoulder, squeezing it gently. " Harry I'm speechless, your much more than I thought" Harry closed his eyes as his thoughts lingered on a knife in his hand and his Uncle beneath the power of Harry. As he rocked back and forth laughing hysterically at his uncle's terror.

'Your both freaks" the voice spat beside them, stopping Harry's laughter he became self-conscious and shook off the doctor's hand dropping the camera with a sharp crack to the ground, running off to the corners darkness.

"It's understandable." the doctor groaned as he backhanded the man violently, blood sprung from his mouth as he let out a painful gasp. " people get scared, I see a God as anything else in that young man, " he grabbed the mans hand. " Aw, buddy. What are you trying to do? I gave you a chance, didn't I? Didn't old Rick strive to provide you with a hand? Well, I see how this must be a shock to your system". he pulled out a long knife and cut his hand right off, dangling it in front of him, blood squirted all over the floor. The man screamed in agony as Harry watched on from the darkness bathing in the man's pain, forgetting his own he clambered back up to his feet and wiped away the tears.

"Aw, Harry its okay, my buddy here won't be making rude remarks against you anytime soon won't you " he pointed the knife at his chest and threw his hand into the man's lap. The man nodded hyperventilating his cold breath before he vomited all over his blood on the ground.

The Doctor walked over to Harry and put both hands on his shoulders and kneeled down so he could look into his eyes. " You gotta. Have. Faith. Harry. And that's what I'm here to show you. To make you believe. You're almost there. Now come I have a present for you." he stood up taking Harry's hand. " You...got me a present," Harry said wearily, he never once got a present and didn't know if this was a bad or good thing.

" A grand revelation, that'll make sense of all these unspeakable horrors you've been through all your life. Now come. Problems to solve." he let go and took both handles of the wheelchair and lead them out of the office and down into the main entrance of the building. Harry followed reluctantly, A grand revelation Harry thought with a worry, what did that mean. Did he know about his birth parents? He found himself filled with small hope in the most profound part of himself he thought he had lost in this hell hole.

They came and stood before an open the door to the world outside, thunder and rain echoed throughout the walls. "I love the mountain air up here at night. Don't you Harry?" he laughed looking at him and the man in pain. "Go on you know you want to head out, take a stroll? Go ahead; we'll wait here, " he said folding his arms. The man looked at Harry, and the doctor before quickly stumbling out of the wheelchair with is bloody stump smearing the floor, he regathered himself and sprinted towards the open world.

"Ah... he will be back, some revelation is at hand " he grabbed Harry's hand in his and led him back. " Now that I'm a closer to the truth. Heh! That's who I am; I have some interesting things I found out about you " he Quipped Happily, entering back into the darkness that calmed every sense of Harry's self-esteem, all of a sudden a whisp of smoke seemed to construct itself into a young boy before Harrys eyes. "Now your starting to believe." Harry grinned "You're the voice in my head... but what do I believe in?." he frowned as the doctor didn't seem to see the boy floating backwards as they walked through the endless corridor.

"That your something more, I have been with you for most of your life. Your calling Harry Potter, the Darkness, the blood and the murder. Let it take over. " he vanished leaving Harry thinking over the boy's words. Harry always wondered how he managed to escape his cousin and his gang and how the hell he managed to escape the elevator. Harry let out a shaky breath. " What did you find out" the doctor stopped and covered his eyes with his ugly hand, Harry almost fainted when pitch darkness tore into him, but the whisp of a cloud formed into the boy in his mind, he finally let it go. The Doctor guided him closer into the room. "That... it's your birthday, Happy Birthday Harry" the doctor let his vision back. The whisp vanished from his sight. The squeeze of a hugged gave a sudden warmth as he looked upon the low dimmed room with three bodies stripped naked and lined up next to each other on separate metal tables. The doctor led him closer in and showed him his aunt and uncle with his cousin strapped down with blood and flesh dug in around there strapped limps; they looked on at Harry with terror.

"DON'T COME CLOSER" his aunt screamed hysterically at him, her eyes bulging out of their sockets, the whites were blood red, and terrible cuts were slewed all down her face and body "Freak! she shouted struggling against the bindings.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk. Uh oh, you had one thing to do, and you blew it. You filthy whore" the doctor pushed aside Harry and pulled out his knife and drew it close to her face. His face contorted in anger, this had been the first time Harry had seen him lose control.

Harry left his Aunt to the doctor and walked up to his cousin, he wanted to pity the small fat slob in front of him, but his bloodlust for vengeance for all the bullying and torture suddenly put a real blade into his hand. "Oh, my" Harry stared in awe at the feat he just pulled out of thin air. "It's beautiful. what you have accomplished" the boy said appearing next to the metal table; the wisp colored itself fully with his hands clasped under his chin before leaning intently on the table. "If only that were a wand, the power I see in front of me, I wish I was real." he sighed looking down at his cousin.

" A wand," he said in confusion: " whats a wand," he asked the boy, who gave off a small chuckle, winking before vanishing into thin air. The doctor hummed up next to him " look at you, already found your own knife. I feel like a proud father. Now, Harry, your family has something they want to say".

"Happy Birthday Harry," they all said in unison, Dudley started to Sob, looking away from him. Vernon let out an angry gurgle, and his aunt fainted as Harry looked at her, he looked towards his uncle's throat and notice his adam's apple had been ripped out and stuffed with tounges, he looked on curiously until another "Happy Birthday" came from the darkness.

A man sat on the edge of one of the empty window frames, hands clasped together calmly, a very tall and muscular man, middle-aged, with a black slicked back undercut hairstyle which is neatly combed down and blue eyes. The gentleman clothing was crudely sewn together into a neat dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a dark red bow tie and matching waistcoat. The black fingerless gloves, matching work boots, belt, cargo pants wasn't something Harry had seen for someone stuck in an asylum, with a bald head, pale skin, and light blue eyes. His right sleeve tattoo was challenging to make out, both because of the distance he was at but also because of the he watched him like a hawk, he beckoned for Harry to come closer.

To say Harry was intimidated would be an understatement, and he decided to take it as slowly and nicely as he could. "Holy crap!." Harry looked up at the creepy old man nailed to a cross.

 **AN: Reviews- Ada's Desire, Rudolf Wernicke and Val so much planned for these too.**

 **Guest- Pairings is going to be tricky, Tonks could be a good choice, won't know until i get around to Hogwarts.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Harry jumped back in surprise, looking at the worn look on the man's face and blood dripping from the enormous stakes driven deep into each hand " The Walrider will join us in just a moment. For the greater good, your penultimate act is to promise me that the prophets in this room will always be free from death. Ah, he is here... ". Harry watched the man look towards where they had entered.

"And together we will be free. All of us will be free. Now, my son. Don't be afraid; you're doing God's work. Whether you know it or not" Harry watched on as a form of darkness transfigured itself into the shape of a person, it was terrifying, Harry shuddered at the sight and stood utterly still, trying to hold his breath, the darkness didn't have a face full of features he could study. The atmosphere suddenly changed as it decided to saunter into the room.

The man on the window ledge suddenly stood to his feet and stalked up next to Harry and the Doctor " You knew it was coming. You filthy fucking Liar Tregar! You're helping this fucking machine! No! No, not again. No! No! Rich-booted fucks, I know what you've been doing to the child. I know what you've been…" The swarm of Darkness appeared to growl in such a manner it made Harry sink to his feet in fear, it suddenly charged the well-dressed man and lifted him off the ground as he squealed out in horror " Help! Help me! Help me; they're going to rape me! Rape! Rape!. " Harry looked up to the Doctor grinning evilly " I see what's happening here. You're bored. You want a little attention. Perfectly understandable. Well, I'm here for you. I'll give you extraordinary 're Fucked! Fucked Eddie! Really Fucked! Are you gonna walk out on Harry and me? If there is one thing I goddamned cannot stand, it's a quitter! Come on Eddie we talked about this " The doctor pulled Harry to his feet and grabbed his hand and lead him over to the walrider.

Harry reluctantly allowed him to guide him over to them, hoping the walrider wouldn't do any harm to him in the doctor's presence he looked up at the walrider holding up the man with darkness wrapped around all of his body bar his face.

"Maybe your right Tregar... Just before you woke me up, I thought it was all a dream, but now being here with the walrider feels like it could make me whole again...maybe it could fill that emptiness inside of me". He seemed to hum before turning to look straight into Harry's eyes then turned to his relatives " When they spoke of deeper demons, when their eyes filled with terror and they told us what you truly are I felt a glimmer of hope " Eddie shuddered in pleasure as the Walrider grasp let him fall to his feet " I've been a little... vulgar. I know. And I want to say, I'm sorry. I just... you know how a man gets when he wants to see the truth. But after the ceremony, when we've made an honest man of you... I promise I'll be a different man." he pulled Harry into a tight embrace, the man started to sob or sing. Harry was too caught up in every single emotion running through his mind to be affected by anything. He felt a thought shatter into a chorus of words that passed through him like fire" I've been with you all day I'm trying to stay calm. I'm impatient and it's tough to breathe. I'm going to empty you and fill you in with me. Your hands are not full of blood. Not yet," Harry let out a shaky whimper as a flash of him in his mind witnessed him brutalizing his relatives. At that, the walrider spoke up again " oh don't make that sound. Oh god, I'm feeling it. It's reaching fever pitch. My Soul is driving out. No mercy, no remorse. Let nature take its course. Watching, bring me to my knees, Harry. I'm Waiting; I am your disease, set my symptom free. Covered, you won't feel a thing." Harry pushed aside Eddie and stalked up to his relatives.

" Tell me the truth" Harry shouted with a sudden eerie feeling of rage filling his soul, all around him he could hear the voices telling him to stop this, he shoved them aside and looked into his Aunts eyes.

" What happened to my parents" showing the knife that was in his hand. His Aunt turned the other way; Harry felt a stab in his head drive the blade deep into her shoulder. Without even hesitating why he did that he watched the blood seep from the wound as pain echoed out from her mouth. " Tell me " Harry shouted twisting the blade into her shoulder, scraping the bone inside Harry felt limp at the sensation that went up the knife and into his body.

" Your Mum and Dad were freaks" she let out a screech as Harry dug it in deeper "they weren't freak's" Harry cried out ." "Tell me ! "he roared letting go of the pain and bathing in its toxicity he let out breath pulling the knife out with it. "You're going to tell me what happened or I'll kill you all" Harry threatened as deafening crack sounded beside him, Harry watched as the Tregar and Eddie were rendered motionless as they prepared to attack the mysterious figure.

"Your a Wizard Harry," a familiar voice said between all the screaming and shouting, then everything went silent. "Your mother died to save you, Harry. If there is one thing these people cannot understand, it is love. You didn't realise that love as powerful as your mothers for you leaves its mark. Not a scar, no visible sign… to have been loved so deeply, even though the person who loved us is gone, that it is why I cannot allow you to do this Harry". Harry looked at the voice that appeared in the light. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a white cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles that caught Harry green with an intensity he had to look away from.

" I'm a what! " Harry yelled, "Magic" he spat at the thought of it. It was a sick prank he was playing on him;" Liar, My Mom never loved me.. " he struggles against the emotions building inside him. Something terrible filled his soul, then a flash green blinded his Vision, and the young boy appeared in his nightmare. Harry watched from the bars of his crib; he smirked at Harry as the women begged for him to kill her inside of Harry "Avada Kedavra" he hissed looking at him as his Mother fell into blackness." NOOOO!" Harry cried out as the emotional energy he was trying to carry, came to a pinnacle in what was mere seconds in the real world felt like an eternity for Harry.

All of Harry's pain came with the blade being ripped through flesh and bone and into the heart of this vile women...then hollowing crack resonated between them as it broke, a powerful connection within Harry drove him to his knees, letting go of the knife and clutching his forehead in pain. The walrider sensed his anguish and latched onto Harry and merged itself with him and his magic. A powerful surge of black darkness poured out from Harry; there was no pain now Harry thought with a sigh of relief. He let nature take its course, and his mind floated above the scene below only to witness a colossal torrent of white light that flew its way over to him in a violent and disturbing way. It found itself caught up in the crude storm of darkness, the darkness with the magic swarming nanomachines found themselves shielding the power with a cloak of blackness, Harry felt himself pulled back into the dark beneath him, it was like he was dreaming, everything he thought once he entered its consciousness seem to revolve around anything he thought of he could do, a tiny factor of his brain had made the connection with this being, it was a terrible sight to behold being in abyss of blackness with three souls watching the outside at whim to their power and already Harry took over it completely he had dissolved the disturbing white light into the palm of his hand, it was definitely raw and powerful.. Harry finally found his own thoughts in this never-ending flow of information being absorbed in by the nanomachines.

Harry consumed the energy in his hand and in an instant, a thousand memories filled his thoughts.."Dumbledore" the voice hissed before it let off a terrible laugh that filled the room and tore itself from the Harry and formed itself into a young boy.

 **AN: Happy New Year, this chapter was hard to write and I hope it makes sense.**

 **Reviews:** **Ada's Desire- Wernicke has a lot of potential in this story, I've created a nice backstory for him and can't wait to introduce him. Val is something special lol oh can't say anymore. As for Pairings, i never ever consider having him paired with anyone in this story, Harry/The walrider is basically a demon, if he evan mates with someone he will dominate and kill them taking everything from them to make him stronger and if he likes doing that i feel pity for anyone trying to come onto him.**

 **Guest- Im sorry Eddie cound't have his Aunt, but he may get a big desert to play with ;)  
**

 **Guest- 'don't gay this up' If i think you mean slash, No!.  
**

 **Zekedavis- Luna and Bella are defainly a possibilty but not at this current point in time.  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry watched on as the Darkness materialized into a small young boy, he stood the same height as Harry and had the same unruly hair like him, his eyes were pure blackness and when he faced Harry, he shouted "brother" and grabbed him in a tight embrace.

"Careful of that one" the voice of the wallride spoke up for the second time. Although Harry had calmed down from their first talk, he could still feel the silent rage building up.

"Oh Harry, five years I spent inside your head, waiting for this moment to happen " he grinned smugly at the look on Dumbledore face.

"Tom Riddle," the cold voice said.. causing him to lose his grin.." my name isn't Tom, it's VOLDEMORT! " the boy shrieked still holding his arm around Harry's shoulder.

"Isn't this amazing Harry, we can do anything we want, and no one can stop us?" he said opening up his hand as the swarm of blackness made its way over to Dumbledore. The torrent of white light had little chance against the Swarm of black magic that grabbed hold of every limb of his and trapped him.

"No it can't be, You were inside me..." Harry said in confusion, instantaneously a flow of information made its way into his brain, his mind instantly transported to a dark room he all to well remembered. The sight of the dark figure pointing something at him as a baby in his small crib, fury built unlike no other watching this memory. " No remorse," the wallrider thought before the man hissed " Avada Kedavra _"._ Green shot from the object in his hand, It rebounded back the instant the energy touched the dream, Harry.

Screams of pain filled the room before the man burst into green flames, Harry witnessed the two black souls emerge from the fire. One flew straight into the dream Harry's forehead cutting him with a deep scar..Harry reached up and caressed his own, feeling his rage building.

The other spirit flew out the window with a hiss… Harry closed his eyes, falling back to reality. Harry shoved the boy away from him, landing hard on the ground " You tried to kill me" Harry shouted. his eyes filled with blackness.

Harry felt his body explode as the torrent of force he sent out made the everything in the room fly into the walls; he twisted into a thousand tiny pieces. Harry felt the world bend to his will in this form, with a blur of sudden force, the walls obliterated when he launched himself towards the boy, picking him up and slamming him into the ground, the force Harry floated back to the floor shaping into his original body.

" All this time, it was you, and you were inside me"Harry's voice changed

"It's time to play; It's time to be afraid. I can't control the pain. Oh god, I'm ready now" the wallriders voice flowed through his mind making him shift into the cloud of blackness, stalking forward it consumed the boy causing him to lash out in pain, his spirit tried to rip itself free from his new body he made with the nanomachines.

The power he felt flow into him, nearly overwhelmed him. The pain he once felt, eradicated from his being. Harry's eyes watched the boy struggle against his authority, melting

"So this is it, Harry Potter, you can't kill me you know" he started off his evil laugh, giving Harry enough strength.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you" Harry retorted back using the swarm to pull his spirit out and into Harry's palm with a great deal of pain.

"You kill me, and you kill yourself " the form of a man appeared instead of the boy causing Harry to gasp in shock.

"You, you have haunted me for far too long " Harry shouted sending the spirit out of his palm.

"Avada Kadabra " Harry bellowed as the swarm turned into horrible green energy that manifested itself into a colossal snake wrapping itself around the spirit and swallowing it hole.

"Begone," Harry said closing his hands into a fist, the snake slithered over to him, wrapping itself around him. Something lifted off his head, making him gasp out looking into the snake's eyes he saw the light in the distance.

The green snake hissed at the bright light that suddenly filled the room. A high beam of light flu out into the room and transfigured itself into a giant bird.

The old man that had frozen Harry's friends appeared from out of the darkness "Harry my boy, I can't let you live like this" his voice was soft and full of happiness causing Harry to grit his teeth in anger.

"How do you know my name old man, "Harry said stepping forward with his hands raised, the snake charged ahead ready to strike.

Harry watched with awe as the massive bird took one look at the snake and screeched a howling sound filling Harry with sorrow and coldness wrapping his heart.

"I saved you from Voldemort, I plucked you out of your parent's house and sent you off safely to your relatives, and with my help, it seems I've taken care of your scar." The old man said as he made his way up to Harry with the bird in flight next to him.

"You what " Harry roared, feeling a hatred like no other pulsate through him, the snake felt his rage and lunged at the bird wrapping it up in its green energy.

"It had been for your own good... Harry" he seemed to struggle to say the words as the snake's mouth made a move, taking a mouthful of the bird's being... Harry felt the light. It was warm, and the sensation left him clutching his heart as it spike.

"Noo ...get away" Harry feel back onto his bum. Trying to fight away the feeling he had absorbed from the bird.

 **AN:**

 **Harcoreslash -** Please please please kake it slash, Yaoi i would love u forever= **There are going to be a few characters that will but Harry won't.**

 **Marcaunon-** Omgomg someone wrote it, my dreams come true, u are my hero i love it *_*= **Thank you :)** **I'm glad you like it.**

 **Greer123- Thank you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

When the swarm felt Harry distress, it overcomes the light, covering Harry in a dome nanomachines. The Condemnatory voice that expressed a strong desire to eradicate the form of energy entering them pulled Harry out of his willingness to sink to the bottom of his mind and full into the endless warmth that beckoned him. The possessiveness the Walrider seemed to have over Harry ripped him right out of the kindness and into the depth of its Consciousness that Harry couldn't comprehend, it was like an endless city full of power waiting to be unlocked all stored in this void. Harry wondered how this being had come to exist when the energy rushed forward into a bright unstable ball; then it slowly floated forward. The immense power that connected rippled through the stellar world that surrounded them, Harry felt the horrible sensation evaporate from him as he sighed a profound sigh.

" That's better, don't you think " a voice suddenly alerted him, he turned to face it, although he only looked out into the darkness.

" I'm everywhere in this place Harry; I've been waiting for this day to arrive for far too long, I almost gave up hope that a magical host wouldn't unlock the potential the Doctor and I created" the voice filled every sense of his being, his eyes felt like they burning when he tried to close them.

Pain and misery then flooded his brain and almost overwhelmed him as the last emotion left in him, "Who are you and am I magical" Harry said in a rush, hoping the previous question was not a dream he had not yet awaken..

"In due time, it not relative at this point, when you have my mortal enemy at your feet, things change" the voice suddenly raised in anger "

" Magic, your one of the most powerful I have come across, in fact, with a little training you might have bested me in my prime." Harry felt a pull in his heart when he thought of magic, it was a natural feeling of power, and the sensation washed over him.

"Magic, I ... can do it" Harry finally breathed.

"Oh, Yes," the voice said casually. A flush of excitement was rising up Harry's neck into his hollow cheeks. "Magic is what first powered me then the doctor betrayed me and used a muggle host first. God I was such a fool, then Dumbledore challenge me, and all hope was lost.. I want to make them hurt Harry."

Harry felt his anger which centered him to the spot.

"What can the walrider do, magic too?"

"More," the voice said as it left Harry to watch all the energy in the void reach out towards him, it consumed his arms and legs then he felt the pain hit his heart. It echoed a defeated deadbeat before the dome around him in the real world went straight into his heart. It beat one continuing beat as the nanobots swarmed every single part of his body.

"Don't fight it, Harry, we need you. We are going to make the world safer for everyone, even your friends." Harry gritted his teeth trying not to succumb to screaming and let go when the faces of Treygar and the Gaint appeared he closed his eyes and let it take over.

Harry felt numbness until every part of his body he struggled to move, his mind, however, floated back to reality and watched the walrider command his body.

" Albus mein alter Freund, Ich sehe, du hast meinen Zauberstab" he listened to his voice for the first time, he didn't understand what he had said, and a rush of information gathered in his mind.

It was German, although Harry pressed further for more when fortress landed in his mind stopping him from accessing what else could of shelter away in depths of the walrider.

His voice was full of pain and resonated against the walls sounding gruff and scared as he ripped away the wand from the old man and straight into his hand.

"Oh. I've missed you, its been so long since I've spoken to anyone magical. Years with these muggles, I almost felt as if I had become one of them trapped here" Harry listened and watched his body stalk forward to Dumbledore, who couldn't seem to move or speak.

Harry's hand moved across the air as the wand jerked up with force, seemly unlocking Tregar and Eddie from their frozen state. As their last moments were to attack the figure, they bustled to the ground in a heap.

"Thanks so much for coming by. We'll begin your consultation in a moment; I'll just need a second to wash up and... Oh Harry, what happened, how did I get on the ground. Eddie!, I told you to stop." He snarled pushing Eddie back to the ground.

" Treygar, fuck off will you, I did no such thing, right Harry " He pushed himself up and face Harry.

"Enough you too, its time, Grab old Albus here we are going to see the doctor." Harry listened to the walrider as he pointed to the old man, pulling him forward to stand right in front of them.

"Walrider," they both said in unison, before bowing and grabbing the both of the old man's arms.

"Now Harry, you have a choice. Kill your remaining relatives or unlock their restraints and leave them to their fate in this place."

Harry didn't even hesitate when he felt command back in his body, with a wand in his hand the entire room cascaded out with an intense force. When he intended to summon his cousin to his feet, the whole bed containing him started to shake with Dudley manically trying to escape before Harry smiled at Dumbledore and ripped him from the bed into a thousand tiny pieces scatter over Harry and covering his body in red.

" Damn it " Harry swore losing control of his temper, " that wasn't meant to happen, let's try that again" Harry gave a whirl of his wand and summoned his loft of an uncle to his feet.

"The Tables have changed haven't they, you filthy muggle, oh yes I know all about your kind now, you think you can get away with what you did " Harry spat blood ontop Vernon's ghastly sight.

" _Oh god, Harry don't stop!_ " Harry felt the Walrdiers pleasure linger on his thoughts before snapping out of it and glaring at his uncle; Harry almost giggled when the tongues surgically tied into his throat began to wiggle on their own, Vernon struggled and blew up with a purple hue.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Heavy violence and dark ideas that no one should attempt.**

"Harry, don't tear your soul apart, what would your parents think of you" Dumbledore struggled to say before being smacked across his face, " Fuck off old man, Harry can do what he wants." Eddie snarled baring his stained teeth.

"Stand" Harry commanded Vernon who looked at him with an evil glare that would have made old Harry cringe, but this Harry chuckled and used Vernon's body as a puppet, pulling invisible strings that his muscles tensed and abided snapping him up erect.

"Albus right."

"One thing, I never had parents." Harry found the fear in his eyes exciting; one might say aroused if he wasn't so fucked up at this point.

"If you can call my aunt and uncle good parents then I think you might need some reconditioning yourself" he pulled his eyes away from the old man and looked at Vernon with a sneer of not worthy to still be alive in his presence.

"Tregar, id like to think that I'm getting used to this shit, but I'm only six years old, and I don't have experience with killing someone so vile and disgusting, what should I do," Harry asked innocently.

"Well my boy, take his skin and start peeling it from his scalp down to his toes, I think if you used that death stick in your hand you might pull off something inspirational" Tregar tipped the small glasses between his nose up to his eyes that were marveling how strong Harry looked.

Harry shrugged and nodded in approval, he pictured that very scene in his head, and as it played out he grinned, it wasn't such a bad idea, although it felt like it lacked something more intense and brutal that Harry craved the most.

Wallrider had been watching quietly after his outburst against the old man Albus; it looked on approvingly when Harry glanced over towards it. Harry wanted to ask him what he would have done until an image of a scene where a young man pointed his wand at a prisoner and fire erupted from the tip and flew out in the form of a creature that entered through his throat, burning him inside slowly.

"Hmmm, I like I like" Harry mumbled to himself, to absorb in his thoughts to see Eddie and Tregar hanging off his words. Harry gripped the wand and steadily raised it and thought of something entirely different; it seemed pretty fucking sweet when it came into effect.

His imagination did creep him out, but hey I'm fucking powerful as fuck, Harry told himself.

When he watched Vernon wriggle in agony, while his stomach rumbled like it was ready to explode, the fat that ran right around his disgusting body lurched out from his mouth like vomit; it was like a fountain of hot greasy chunks that flew in every direction.

It was genuinely fucking horrific, the pressure that mounted since there was just so much fat, bursting the cut on his throat and ripping apart his pants as it squirted out from his ass. Spraying a horrid Albus in the face, even Harry had to cringe away from that, but he soon watched on with laughter as the body of his uncle flop to the ground.

"Well fuck me, you have to pay to see something like that. I must introduce you to my friend he would have found that most desirable" Eddie said picking up the body of his uncle and tasting the leftover gunk that stuck to his facial hair.

"Feel better now Harry." The wallrider asked him, floating towards him.

Harry seems to ponder on that, and funnily enough, it barely did anything for him, he needed more and went to strike Albus with his new sense of power when the wallrider stop him.

"We need him alive young Harry," he said to him in his mind "he knows where my body resides and the only thing that will break him is the Morphogenic Engine. Luckily I've been keeping the good doctor Rudolf Wernicke alive just for this reason ." Harry relented and thought that had been a fair enough excuse.

"Someone has to die soon though," Harry said to him putting the wand in his waistband.

"Oh, that pleases me greatly, now if you've quite finished, we have places to be, come bring the prisoner," the wallrider said as his voice was loud and angry.

Eddie and Tregar nodded lifting the old man covered in gunk and blood; he fitted in just right Harry laughed to himself and floated over towards him ready to celebrate.

"Did I make you proud old Albus, buddy oh boy." Harry laughed when he didn't even look up at him.

" Did you see the way he fucking died, if only I had that guys camcorder, oh wait... it's coming back to me, fuck yes I love this new power." he watched the memory and stopped it in slow motion to capture the best parts .."I love fucking magic" he said wistfully as Dumbledore finally managed to look at him.

"Your going down a path that you can't return from" he barely said in a whisper. Harry laughed when he so wrong as usual and yet he was a headmaster of a school, this guy had brains of a fucking goat.

"hmm oh your right, I need help, please save me from the monsters" he lied with a hint of moisture in his eyes. Albus looked puzzled then horrified when Harry pulled out the wand and held out his arm unblemished.

"Please oh please stop me" he whispered and then cut into his arm magically, it sent shivers into the pit of his belly. His legs went limp from the fuzzy that went rushing from his toes to the top of his head, as he dug deeper into his flesh and watched the blood flow he let out cry of ecstasy.

"Fuck this feels so good."

Harrys green-eyes burned ablaze and pulsated with power cutting right to the end of his arm, " mmm do I please you now." he watched the tears roll down his cheek then his head fell in a slump of distraught.

"Youll be okay old man, you won't be so sorry, maybe you'll enjoy it one day too." he patted the old man's head, and they walked out from the room.

"Can't we just magically travel there" Harry piped up not only five minutes into leaving.


	11. Chapter 11

Eddie sang after the Walrider shot down Harry's idea of magical travel "oh boy, my mother often said to me. One married council. Two sons and daughters. Three happy smiles. Four babies in my belly, oh no I have looked and looked all over, but no girlie can I find.

"Quiet" the Walrider shrieked turning around " don't make me hurt you" he bellowed down at the man who didn't even flinch at the power radiating around him, Harry, on the other hand, almost joined in the singing but decided he would try his luck again.

"So….can we just instantly pop out of this place and let's say appear where your friend the doctor is" Harry pouted when he shook his head at him.

"Don't be a fool Harry, you see Albus here" They stopped in front of a barrier blocking there way 'is a manipulating son of a bitch, he would have found a way to separate us if we apparated" the walrider said harshly before looking at what was in front of them.

"Harry be a dear and clear this pathway for us" they all look towards Harry who looked puzzled for a minute then his eyes flashed crazily with another fucking sweet idea.

"Watch this guys" Harry laughed like crazy pulling out the wand from his waistband, he wanted another round with his cousin, since he fucked up and killed him too fast. Harry pointed and swished the wand in the air turning the debris into his fat cousin.

"What the fuck." Harry was pushed aside as Eddie launch himself at the fat boy knocking him to the ground." Let me fill you up with my goodness; I can sense you haven't had a woman before..You don't have to be alone anymore...You could make me whole...I could fill that emptiness inside of you. Let me love you." he started kissing the boy that was a wholly braindead dumbass who cried and must have secretly loved it when he didn't put up a fight.

"Fucking knew he was fucked in the head, always beating me up and touching me, fucking sicko "Harry said with slight edge to his tone, he tippy-toed past the two lovers and continued down the hallway, the lights at the end of it flickered uneasily, and Harry senses became fully aware. When a shout sounded in the darkness "Freeze, or we won't hesitate to shoot you freaks" ten men appeared into the light with their guns aiming at them.

"So, Wernicke, you want to play this game hmm" The walrider mused to himself " Watch and learn Harry" he floated forward, and they started shooting, the loud roar of the guns bullets didn't even get past the Walrider, they backed up knowing their attempts were fertile.

When the wall beside them exploded open and out stomped the big guy Chris Walker, he caught one of the men and threw him towards the walrider who flashed forward and smashed him into a bloody stain on the ground grabbing hold of two more stunned onlookers and crushing their skulls through the wall.

Harry jumped up with a fist in the air " holy shit that was awesome." then the big guy used his mass and smashed the remaining men's heads to a bloody goo, one by one the massive set of hands clamped down on the weaklings begging for mercy and big guy just rumbled." Protect little one, Protect little one, Commander in chief under siege", the last whimpering policeman tried to escape them. The big guy lined him up and lunged forward in a spare tackle, the force of the hit resonated a loud crack with each bone breaking coming into contact with the massive body, his shoulder caved the man's helmet into his skull.

Harry ran over to the big guy " fuck yeah that's what I like to see when you hit him, I almost felt pity, but then I remembered who the fuck cares" Harry laughed and watched the massive man pull himself up and tower over Harry.

"Little Chief is safe. Perimeter safe. Protection duty Zero Zero One commence," he rumbled pulling Harry onto his shoulders. " Walrider." he nodded when he floated up next to them with Tregar pulling along the frail old man.

"Well let that be a lesson to you all, never trust a doctor " Tragar said especially to Albus who couldn't even respond to the amount of carnage that just happened.

Harry looked back to Eddie still on top of his cousin, he shook his head and waved the wand dispelling the boy back into debris "oh your no fun" Eddie said on top of the debris.

"Come on Eddie, stop fucking about, we have work to do" Tragar voiced up getting in turn a very ferocious glare back at him. He pulled himself up and took the old man's side, following the rest of them to the elevator.

"How long do we have to wait for this stupid elevator to arrive " Harry whined on top of the shoulders of the big guy as all six of them waited in front of steel doors.

"It won't be much longer" the door beeped and swung open as they all entered into the small compartment.

"It's a bit fuckin cramp in here" Harry dug his nails into his skull, pulling his hair, fighting off the feeling of the awful enclosed space gave off.

No one said anything as they decedent further down into the asylum, it was a long five minutes waiting in that horrible space. As Harry fought with himself to keep anger away from destroying everything around them.

"I fucking can't take it anymore" Harry shouted about to pull out the wand and put a stop to this awfulness when the walrider hand grasped his own.

"Uh uh don't even think about it young man"

"Awww" Harry pouted laying his hands on top the big guy head as his chin slouched upon his head to get more comfortable.

When it finally stopped and opened up the steel doors to another door, the big guy smashed it open to the spotless corridor, the walls looked like frozen ice as they filled out into the long corridor following the Walrider.

"It's foolish of you to bring me here Gellert, the world will find out the horrors you've created here and your doctor won't have any luck finding your body. I'm not Albus dumbledore for nothing, maybe i'll tell your were it is"' the old man said walking upright, not in his usual depressed self but a new hope twinkled in his eyes.

"G" he said softly "How many have died because of your power hungry temper, look at you, your nothing but a spirit trapped by the horrors of this place, let me help you." he looked up at the Walrider floating backwards looking directly into its eyes, trying to goad him into doing something irrational.

 **AN: I'm having a hard time telling myself that Harry should go to Hogwarts, I was thinking he could go to Durmstrang Institute.**

 **Ada's Desire**

 **Glad to see your still around, being busy kind of sucks but it makes the day go faster, Gellert was something that just fitted in with the whole Walrider character and I'm glad it kind of worked out so far. Outlast 2 characters will be involved soon. As for Cursed Child never read that horrible story and I don't think it will effect this story but if yiu put up a good reason for it to be included I may write some of them in.**

 **Leather**

 **Chris Walker is my favorite character by far but some of the outlast 2 characters are getting close to the top as I get through it haha.**

 **Tamatoa**

 **Thank you for your review, ive been playing Resident Evil 7 in VR...yeah im shitting my pants playing it, sometimes you forget your so immersed in something it becomes reality.**

 **Selene Hades**

 **Thank you for your Review, I'm glad your liking the story with Harry in it and hope it gets better.**


	12. Chapter 12

Harry sat on top of a mountain, looking down at the peasants below. They were still traveling further into the white abyss. Harry was bored listening to these old men banter about some old feud they began when they were children; it must have been before words existed because these two wouldn't shut up.

The big guy suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. "What is that?" "Hmmm ...We're not done here". Harry had goosebumps run down his arms in anticipation. He held on tight as he swung away from the group and headed back towards the blue doors. When he shoved open the doors emitting them back down the long corridor. Harry had seconds to get a glimpse of what the hell was hovering at the end of it ***boom*** lights blew out and enclosed them in darkness.

"All right… You will bleed out just the same in the darkness that i was born in" the big guy shouted in his hardened voice. Harry was just gobsmacked. He never heard him use his brain before, maybe just maybe Harry could teach him or learn with him. He laughed a little just thinking of him outsmarting someone, he was just so big and dumb Harry thought in the darkness that opened its arms around him and gave him sight in a world where he had come to rely on.

In that darkness, Harry and sure enough the big guy heard the pumping of one's blood crack the eerie silence. In a white washed flash that disorientated the both of them, Harry was violently ripped from his shoulders by a hand that wrapped around his torso and whisked him away.

Half a dozen shouts of "stupify" echoed through the hallway. The big guy rage out in pain, each light hit him from every direction until the final blast came from beside Harry. He was still too disorientated to help him in any effect. Harry ragdolled away by a man, just as big as the big guy. " Boy!. Where is Dumbledore?" the man shouted at Harry, he looked at the big guy desperately, but as he regain his sight, the big guy fell to the ground in a heap.

'Hurry boy!, if you want to help us, now would be the time" he shook Harry lifting him to his eye level, Harry noticed one of his eyes didn't match. " No fucking way" Harry hissed back "you just hurt my friend" he felt the anger surge through his body and presences of the walrider in Harry came up to the surface.

Harry stood there in the midst of chaos, his body shimmered out of his grasp and into a thousand pieces, all mimicking a terrible shadow of evil that the man looked on with shock and Horror. Harry felt everything around him and charged forward with the swarm of white energy that shot out from one-eyed mans wand inch through the air in slow motion.

Violent and wicked thoughts were shoved into Harry's mind. They destroyed every last bit of happiness he ever thought he had. Harry swam in those thoughts trying to understand it.

Harry searched for so long he forgot time existed altogether. Each and every waking moment was filled with the monotonous moaning and misery of the people breathing around him. It swelled and appalled his ears with dissonance and discourse.

The Walrider struck him ill with disconcerting feelings of gloom and peril that the big guy didn't need to be saved. It would not get away with it. Practically hurling the attackers out of their place, he scrambled about to save his friend.

"Iron. Pure metal. Warm. Wet. Blood. "The big guy whispered frantically.

"What?" His Eyelids, they were immediately stabbed with the merciless onslaught of lightness. Nothing but a fuzzy, incomprehensible world of emptiness in front him. He could feel the darkness in surrounding area, clawing and biting its way through the light, Harry wished for it to end, he wanted to rip these animals apart. Something else sinister lurked amidst all this chaos, he could feel a part of it through the morphogenic engine, the part of Grindelwald that gave the power of the walrider. It was pale and a very malnourished man with green eyes and the graying shoulder-length black hair swung behind his back as he leaped and took out the man shouting commands..

Silenced dawned, the savaged fiend bit into his throat, causing the man to growl out in pain, falling to the ground together. Blood squirted all over the naked man. He almost trembled off of him, before somehow regaining a sense of himself and shouting "meat" holding the man down like he could take a army down, took the man's wand hand, clamping his razor sharp teeth to the bone, Chewing it off, the man writhed in agony as the naked man clutched the mans hand up in to the air, awestruck by what he had done. "You are mine. Forever. " he held the hand to his heart, it still had the wand clasped in the palm of its hand. Harry watched as the rest of his shocked armada were destroyed by the rest of the variants. The naked man began ripping at his throat again, Harry rejoiced, watching the big guy get back to his feet. He transformed back into his body, slamming hard into his leg.

"I almost thought you left me" he held on tight, somehow not getting his tiny arms fully around them. He heard him grunt and he tugged him off his leg, holding him up to his eye level, examining every inch of him " Whoa there big guy, I'm alright, seriously" Harry managed to get out before he held him against his shoulder and patted his head. "Safe. Unharmed. I'm pleased that you survived son, we can't have anymore fallen soldiers". He shoved him on top of his shoulders again not before grabbing the man in agony, dragging him along the corridor, fiends and variants feeding on the the so-called order of the phoenix that failed with their mission to save Dumbledore. Somehow Harry gathered with his magic, but he couldn't hold it, so he sent one nano machine into man, it easily broke down his defenses, Harry figured it was worth it to see how someone could track down this place so easily. Information entered Harry immediately, as the nanomachine entered his brain and cloned themselves, attaching to every part of his brain.

The big guy slammed through the big blue doors, seeing no one had come back for them, they continued after them, Harry loved what he could do with the nanomachines, their power inside the man's head meant he could control and witness every aspect about him. Alastair moody was his name, well now it would be the twitchy eye, Harry thought as he witnessed what the means of his fake eye held. It could see everything, even more than his nanomachine. The big guy suddenly felt a tension between him and the man he carried; he stopped when he ripped himself free and stood before him. He pulled his decapitated hand up, witnessing the nanomachine create a new hand.


	13. Chapter 13

"My my, what have you done" Grindelwald said to Harry when they finally caught up with the rest of the group.

"Is that..a wizard " he said cutting in before Harry could say anything. " What is the meaning of this ? " he snapped gliding up to Harry, anger flushed through his features and he almost went to strike him. The big guy however growled at his sudden movement stopping him from ever daring to lay a hand on him.

"I gave you this power, only for you to condemn the very thought of what it holds for our magical kingdom" he said an inch away from his face.

Harry felt his anger in his own mind, he couldn't believe it when he said he betrayed him. Harry's own anger rippled through himself, holding onto the big guy with both of his hands. He didn't want let go because he knew he would strike him down.

"I don't care about the magicals or humans or whatever, caring is for the weak. There is only death and chaos now." Harry shouted back, not letting him berate him like that, who the hell did he think he was. Harry had stared him out, not frightened at all at his demeanor.

"I would of thought, a boy like you would **understand** that our kind is superior to others and that they bow down to us, not taking our kind and turning them into husks " he said floating in front of Harry.

"Boy" Harry seethed, he hopped off the big guy and floated in front of him, making him back off.

"Superior, Hah!. You use that word like you own it, i was born to be superior, i was molded by power and yet i can't stand the sight of you, i only care for myself ." he finished with the power of his magic and the swarm of nanomachine combined together in his outstretched hand.

Clap….clap….clap

Harry turned to his left, another Dumbledore had Tregor and Eddie in some kind of trance, he then turned to his twin and smiled at him. "When your ready to show our guests, i'll leave it in your capable hands". He said strolling over to them stilling clapping at the sight of Harry

"Power" he acknowledged to Harry and gave him small bow.

"I have waited...waited for a lifetime to finally see a magical harnessing the power of the humans, i almost pity my friend here after what you'll do to him." he floated to up next to them.

"Who do you think suggested to your Aunt and Uncle that you should be put in asylum Harry, it was quite fun watching your uncle squirm under the very thought that six year old could kill him in a blink of an eye" he teased, taking off his small glasses and cleaning them.

Harry still held his power at the brink of its potential, somehow he harnessed the sheer will of this monster. _**No**_ he thought, i'm the monster. He didn't care for what Dumbledore had to say, he was long past that point of return, he floated there and watched the old fools last testimony.

"The only way...was your mom's sacrifice, i needed that soul to attach to you, so my plan could contain the Walrider and boy! I am most impressed " he started clapping again.

"What are you talking about old man" Harry questioned, his parents were irrelevant but he had some kind of plan and Harry would not let him get away with anything.

"You see Harry, i wanted power and the only way I knew how to get it , was through other people's misfortune and I'm sorry that you had to endure pain and misery but it worked out didn't it " he winked at him.

"Come now G, you couldn't of imagine I could turn on you like this and what a pleasure it is not to act like a old fool around certain people. It's quite refreshing don't you think" he said opening the palms of his hands, an invisible force wrapped around him and sent him into the wall behind them.

"Don't struggle my friend or your last thoughts will be the only thing you remember when I take everything from you." Dumbledore said joyfully, and used a device he pulled out of his pocket, it sucked the Walrider into it and he turned his twinkling eyes towards Harry who could look in shock.

"That leaves us on what to do with you young man. I see two options. One. Where I take you down and Two. You follow me down to the engine like a good little boy, not interfering with anything " Dumbledore said to him, like he was his to control.

Harry thought about for at least a couple of seconds before he acted on his in accord.

Harry sent out the swarm of nanomachines towards Dumbledore and two things happened unexpectedly. Dumbledore didn't move to get out of way of the immense power heading his way, he did however use the same technique as before, he opened up both of his hands and this time a dome of magic covered the whole room. The nanomachines lost their power from being inside the dome and inside Harry a pain struck him down to the floor.

"Oh dear, looks like someone has no idea what they are doing, no matter. i'll soon have that power taken off your hands Harry" he floated down and picked up Harry who was unable to move from the ground.

"You promised, you wouldn't hurt Harry" the other Dumbledore said before his face transformed into a womens pale hearted-shaped face, with short spiky hair that turned pink.

"Yes my dear" he patted her shoulder while Harry stood still as stone, everything in his body felt like it was set like this stone, his limbs wouldn't listen to his brain and most important, the big guy wasn't moving either.

"Im going to kill you" Harry shrieked, he tried everything in his power to move, he just couldn't understand what had happened, just like that he had been overpowered, "You don't even deserve to live. " Harry roared, he almost felt the stone crack under his immense rage.

"Come my dear" he slid his arm through hers and pulled her away from looking in shock at Harry, Harry glared at them when they turned their backs on him, he wanted to destroy everything about that man. Harry struggled with despair, he couldn't move, he couldn't do anything. As they continued forward somehow the old man dragged Harry a tip off the ground behind them.

"But..but he's the boy who lived, look at him. Look at this place, this is no place for him" the girl said a little to loud, Harry didn't understand her gibberish and any ally to Dumbledore would die he thought as they traveled through another set of blue doors.

They then entered a small room with dead guards slayed over the ground "Is somebody there? " a wall of glass dividing them from a man living from a wheelchair "Guter Gott, it's you. I hoped to never see your face again " no emotion rose in his voice and Dumbledore just stood there twinkling his eyes.

"You must end this. You old fool.. We all must die here, look at what you have done to me" his monotone voice made harry feel ill and a disturbance entered the room masking itself from the naked eye expect for Harry's..

Dumbledore made no obvious signs that he had noticed it and walked up to the glass window and making it disappear.

"How...how did you do that" the man's eyes were as wide as moons. " Nooo..Nooo i witnessed something like this in 1945. He showed me, Grindelwald. He takes care of me. He thinks I can restore his former self after you killed him that very night in his sleep. The girl shrieked clasping her hand over her mouth, yet he paid her off like she wasn't there " He came to me as a spirit or gods no what it was and we tuned the cells of Billy Hopes to fuse with the last of his soul thus finally succeeding with the Walrider program." he rolled his motorised chair over to the where Dumbledore stood and reach out with his hand.

 **AN:** Hey Ada i so wish you had a profile so i could throw ideas at you…

Moody's **Not dead** Harry controls him with nanomachines, pretty much a husk. Torn apart by the Walrider. I'm sure that'll be a massive blow to the Order. I'm assuming that all the other Order members who were sent to rescue Dumbledore are probably either dead or wishing they were right now. **except for maybe one** ;) .

I really like how you've developed Harry and Walker's relationship. **I love these two together, next chapter i hope to do a pov of Chris**.

Something I've been wondering about for a while now and probably should've asked earlier is how the Dursleys knew about Mount Massive Asylum and were planning to send Harry there. I assume that Vernon was involved with Murkoff on a contract deal basis. **No Luck, Dumbledore has been scheming and his plans will so unravel.**

I'm a little concerned about just how powerful your making Harry. I get that with the essence of

Gellert Grindelwald and Tom Riddle within his possession, Harry is able to do amazing things that most others either can't or won't do. At the same time I'm worried you might be making him to powerful. There's nothing worse than when a character your rooting for suddenly becomes overpowered. It makes all the conflicts boring because you know that that character is going to come out on top in the end without any trouble. **I hope dumbledore's trick unsettles him since he can't do anything, he needs to learn and learn he shall the very hard way. Its hard to write a character who possess the power of a god but has no idea of what he could do with it.**


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

 _ **Previously;**_ _"How...how did you do that" the man's eyes were as wide as moons. " Nooo..Nooo i witnessed something like this in 1945. He showed me, Grindelwald. He takes care of me. He thinks I can restore his former self after you killed him that very night in his sleep. The girl shrieked clasping her hand over her mouth, yet he paid her off like she wasn't there " He came to me as a spirit, gods know what it was and we tuned the cells of Billy Hopes to fuse with the last of his soul thus finally succeeding with the Walrider program." he rolled his motorised chair over to the where Dumbledore stood and reach out with his hand._

Harry was helpless, he floated there like a moron. _**Obedient like a sheep**_ he thought angrily. He very badly wanted to hurt Dumbledore and every moment he was trapped alone in this void his mind started to turn on him. Murder. Blood. Flesh. . He wanted this, he thirsted for the pleasure of watching the light switch off in their mind. At first he thought that it was just that he didn't know fuck all and secondly. Mistaking everyone helping him out of the kindness of their heart. No one had a heart, it was lie, like this old man. He radiated like a fucking prick who had stuck too many people up his asshole. Then he started to speak and that...that just made everything worse.

"Harry, i would not think a young man of your heritage would likely understand what it takes to save the world. Now Doctor, it's so good to see you again." Dumbledore had said this, like all of them were hearing english for the first time. When he had looked at Harry and winked at him, Harry almost exploded from the inside, he could feel the void cracking under his pressure. Now to find the root of this bullshit fuckery.

"Fuck you old man, when i get my hands around your neck and squeeze the living daylights out of you..i still won't be done... i'm gonna take your fucking bones and stir me up some fucking pure sweet old fucking man who thinks he has the right to control other people lives" Harry raged, almost shattering the void he was trapped in and when he thought he could move his fingers, he thought he had finally figured it out. Dumbledore had only chuckled at him and clapped his hands like a fucking savant..

Dumbledore merly flicked his wand and the void became solid. All Harry's hard work had been flicked away...flicked away like a fly. **Fuck that** he thought. He had idea and it was fucking batshit insane but he decided to hold that within his good thoughts so Dumbledore could not figure this one out.

"Now, sorry about that. Harry's new and things can get a little too much for him" Dumbledore said, like it was something he did all the time, taking the Doctor's hand in his a shift in the atmosphere drained every light, turning the room pitch black. Harry could still see everything, he was molded by the darkness, it was his home. He watched Dumbledore morphed into something so terrifying, it burned something into Harry's mind for eternity. Then the lights suddenly flicked back on and his figure had simply reverted back like Harry was hallucinating. _**What the fuck was**_ _**that!**_ Harry thought and someone answered him back 'what the fuck do you think. This his world now, did you think it would be easy being Harry Potter..' the voice stopped and Harry blinked in surprise, a boy stood in front of him eating a apple. Looking down upon him " is that better. You know i would share if i had anymore" the boy chuckled turning the apple into flesh.

"You know for someone as powerful as you, i thought you could easily get out of this. No..wait you hear that? Oh right.. That is the sound of no one coming to fucking help you. Your alone..well hehe if you'll have me " the boy walked into the light and Harry could see the perfection in the boys looks, everything was beautiful in Harry's eyes, nothing was out of place, just perfection. The blonde short hair and blue eyes held Harry in a moment of bedazzlement, his head felt insanely dizzy and when he realized that the boy had a wand in his other hand he looked upon his own and felt the wooden stick materialise in his clenched hand.

"Shhh, say i do" the boy pressed the meat to his mouth and he awoke in a daze. "Ahh Harry my boy, are you okay, you left the living for a bit" Dumbledore stood over him as he looked around the new surroundings, _**what the living fuck just happened and where the hell are we**_ _._ Harry thought with uncertainty, but he was certain the huge head fucking machine sitting in the middle of the room was something to be deeply afraid of.

"Oh that, dont mind that i'll be taking a few things owed for this inconvenience, now come along" he grasped Harry's shoulder and guided him to the machine. He had the doctor and everyone else from the room strapped into the chairs. The girl was also there struggling against the bindings, she saw Harry and tried to scream for help.

"I always wanted her abilities to transform into anyone, you see." he licked his lips looking up and down Harry's ripped clothing " I'm going to let you watch what happens when you don't listen to me" he waved his hand making the machine come to life " then we will be having some fun of our own" he winked at Harry, he vomited on the inside and willed himself out of this fucking void.

"Right... Doctor your first, You know i like this tool you've created. It'll serve me well in the future" Dumbledore floated up to the Doctor and magical strands of pure raw energy latched onto the massive screen and his screen flickered to life and images of horrible scenes that even made Harry look away from trillions of images being directly bombarded into his brain.

"Oh ohhhh ohh ohh ohhhhhhh oh ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! " Dumbledore screamed, the Doctors body seem to buzz violently with electricity, it was horrible. Dumbledore's figure started to twitch abnormally for his old self, Harry felt like he had to give up watching this scene play out. The sick animal turned his magic into a horrible sucking tube, that the sound that it made sucking up his insides made Dumbledore groan and rip out of his body, the demon looked at Harry and opened his mouth wide open.

"Power!" he roared/screamed in its deep hollowed voice.

Dumbledore shifted back orignal form and paced towards Harry "I speak on the behalf of both of us" he said still holding that violent voice. "Human civilization descended to a level of ignorance that effectively set our cultural progress back to zero. but the resolution of the conflict yields something new - a synthesis - that eliminating the flaws in each man and wizard, it left behind elements that even i couldn't identify" he stopped and looked around. Something had clearly alerted him but he continued his triaid. ."I see a new dawn on the horizon, with man and wizard destined for doom, only the superior will survive and yet when i extracted this from one of our machine interrogated with magic..it consumed me with power and when i surfaced…. i was born" his head had turned into the Demon and Harry tried to close his eyes but the creature wouldn't let him, it was evil..his evil. It had finally sunk in that this would be his hell and that there would be no escape.

"hehe"

"Oh aren't we in a bit of a pickle" that boy from his hallucination said strapped in the seat destined for him.

Everything had frozen, even Dumbledore in front of him.

 **AN:**

 **Hela Catwoman:** This should be on TV Tropes. Have you thought about adding it?

I am unsure what you mean by that? what is Tv Tropes?

 **Loveless Demon** Bro, this escalated quickly...I hope we see the groom.

Hell yeah, everything escalates to quickly haha.. oh we will ;)

 **Ada's Desire**

Hey Ada, thats all good lol i don't mind anything to be honest, anything helps. Dumbledore is your worst nightmare, you wont want to cross him, after his time with Murcoff he created his own rivel company that wasnt down on any peice of paper and only a select few worked on it, that he perfected it, it turned him into something we will discover a bit later on, kinda connects in with the whole Temple Gate and Outlast 2 story. So we will see alot of people think Harry is their saviour , and a way to turn the tide against Murcoff/Dumbledore's company... when he turns up there:).  


Eddie and Val huh, yeah i kinda love that ship now haha, guess im going to have to make up back story between the two but your first sidenote had me thinking that mabye i could change it from Laird to Eddie and that way they have a connection and well its outlast so who cares if they hook up as brother sister, would that be too weird?


	15. Chapter 15

"Why oh why is it me always getting you out these difficult situations" The boy suddenly appeared beside him.

Harry almost wanted to laugh at this, he had no idea what was going, everything, i mean everything had frozen still but him.

"Fuck off, since when did you help me. So far you've only appeared and talked a whole bunch of shit" Harry snapped back, grinding his teeth together in anger.

"Was it that painful, is that why you won't remember?"

"Remember what?"

Harry didn't seem to be in control with anything, yet alone with his own body and mind. The sensation was like floating in a pool of nothing while everything moves around you. He didn't understand what the boy meant by not remembering, the only time had been getting to this place from when they collected the man in a wheelchair.

"What was so painful getting to this place" Harry asked the boy, who had been patiently waiting for him.

The boy frowned and looked down, seemingly concerned about what he had to say next. Harry still couldn't move and couldn't shake the answers out faster from the boy. he started to feel the flush upon his face and concentrated enough to see fragmented memory of Dumbledore placing a hand over his mouth while his other hand moved down his torso. It rush through his mind and tears form in the corner of his eyes.

"No….NO...NOO"

"He...touched me...down there..why" Harry said, starting to shake mentally, he could feel the last bit of his control waiver.

"I know, thats why i pulled you out and i took your place... because he did more than that." the boys face showed the mirror of Harry's disgust.

Harry couldn't believe that the boy in front of him, why would he help him. Sure it's probably just his mind playing tricks on him and just wanted to get of this alive.

"Why would you do that.. I mean your just my mind playing a trick on me just so i know that this not good" Harry felt his limbs loosen and the blood started flowing back into them,painfully.

"Ah, is that what you believe..i am no boy..i'm the one who killed your parents"

Harry was loss for words, did he really kill his parents.

"No you fool, i am Lord Voldemort"

"Lord Voldemort" Harry whispered, the air around him became cold "Your friend did me a favour and removed the curse i gave to you as a infant" Harry fell to his knees, the bindings came loose. His legs no longer willing to move him.

"My soul somehow got trapped in the wake of the creature who fused with you, once our friend Dumbledore had disabled your new found gifts i was left free to watch and wait" he lifted Harry's chin up " what i witnessed made me change my ways, you see while our mutual friend is occupied with his kill. I have a plan that will hopefully set us both free"

Harry pulled away and finally stood up, his mind was a whirl his goddamn parents killer was going save him, he couldn't even fathom going any further now, he truly wanted to be slaughter or tortured. just so he couldn't think about it anymore.

"You see, we need that device containing Gellert and your friend. Once you release them, destroy that machine with anything you can think of" Voldemort said

"I don't understand, why and how are you doing this"Harry said, Dumbledore's figure started to twitch abnormally, Harry stood next to the boy, the killer of his parents. He said "one day, when you find the rest of me show him this memory and maybe i can live on and help you fight this curse to magic. You lack years my friend and with your powers you've found yourself under, i can do unimaginable things i thought impossible with only one percent left in your system, so our friend could keep you alive. How lucky for us" Harry shivered and wanted it to end now, he wasn't really listening to anything but the static his mind could only hear, he just wanted to breath and be left alone.

"Hello Dumbledore"

Time started and Harry almost stumbled forward with the sudden thrust it caused. Dumbledore stood there frozen gaping at the young boy, he lift his wand and pointed it at the boy.

"Hello Tom, i see your still residing in young Harry. Not for much longer" he hissed and sent a massive bolt of energy towards the boy. The boy seemed to radiate his body in a hue of red, with the snap of his fingers the surrounding area crumbled. The moment he tore through the energy like it was nothing, he slammed into the side of Dumbledore taking a chunk of flesh out in the process.

The boy rumberged through the pocket and pulled out the device and threw it to Harry, it bounce off his chest and fall to the ground, Harry just looked at it painfully. His mind was full of static he couldn't feel anymore, there was nothing left to fight for.

"Activate it Harry, Harry fucking open it" the boy shouted.

"Avada Kedavra"

Silence

Harry finally bent down and smiled watching his parents killer vanish into thin air, leaving him to his own thoughts.

"Now Harry, i dont think opening that is a good idea"

"Click"

A power unleashed itself from the vacuum and Harry felt it all through body, it felt fucking amazing, he look towards Dumbledore and the machine and raised his hand. He was trying to think of the worse way he could destroy these abominations, when a flash of memory flooded his mind, his hands were bound, he was choking and being pulled back and forth and even more pressure open up his throat and filled him, the demon of dumbledore looked down on him with a satisfied grin.

Harry felt sick and dead, the a unbeknownst anger unleashed from within, it exploded with such devastation, the machine in front of it incinerated by the cosmic blast, the resulting chain reaction opened up a vacuum absorbing everything and leaving nothing but a crater the size of six football pitches.

"N 36° 05' 51", W 112° 34' 00".

The towers emitted a large flash of light, followed by a loud humming noise, which engulfed the sky for an age…

* * *

Harry woke up in a birthing sac. Panicked and choking on amniotic fluid, clawed at the fleshy walls, fighting with all his terrified strength to free himself. With a wet, ripping sound, Harry was dumped onto the muddy cobbles of the mud below, twisting his ankle as he landed.

Cold rain blasted his naked body clean of the sac's liquid, Harry tried and failed to get to his feet. The woodland was alien to him. The sky above boiled with storm clouds, illuminating his surroundings with non-stop flashes of lightning.

Something ghostly glided over to him. it said nothing, just watched him squirm on the floor.

"Please," Harry gasped. "Help me."

He answered by slamming a foot down on his face, breaking his jaw and making his vision reel. He moved onto his limbs, stamping and tugging until he heard the bones snap. Crippled, naked and screaming, there was nothing he could do to defend himself when he started to eat him whole.

 _"Dumbledore..The labor of a million honest men shattered by a senseless saboteur. And now you strike at the very foundation of civilization itself. Why is it, your kind thrives on cowardice and evil? I know why. The answer is found in your deformed physiognomy. Your contorted organs and your biologically inferior cognitive faculties."_

"It hurts" Harry moaned at the darkness eating up his legs and growing further up his body.

 _"Boy. Silence! This won't take much longer,"_ the voice said with harsh meaning.

 _"Your friend. Grindelwald is no longer with us thanks to Dumbledore's meddling. We have a choice on our hands. Whether you like it or not, we have to find the source of this nightmare and use it"_ the dreaded voice continued until Harry slowly succumb to it " I...I don't want this. I never wanted this. Why are you doing this to me" Harry said shaking uncontrollable

 _"Stop that, we cannot afford another distraction and the way your magic has been bound i cannot hold it in forever"_

"Magic!" Harry yelled " i wish i was never born" he said closing his eyes and hoping he would end this nightmare.

 _"Hahaha, you think that's how magic works. You silly boy, we have a lot of work to do before I relinquish it back to you. Now don't move, I have only done this once before"_ the voice ended with another sinister laugh that made Harry's inside turn inside out, making him swallow a cloud of black mist.

 **AN- i have been suspended from my work for a month, which gives me alot of time to finish off Outlast 2. I have kinda planned out another 15 chapters for the second game, Harry will get his Hogwarts letter in that time, although he won't be going there at first, he will eventually. When the tri wizard cup calls out his name. I want him to travel to Germany to confront the Murkoff corperation where it all started in Outlast i presume. After those those event he will join Durmstrang.**


	16. Chapter 16

Harry felt all of his bones break back into place and his clothes suddenly appeared on his body, he picked himself up and rubbed his head instinctively "Why. Why did you do that to me" Harry said softly, afraid of what the walrider might do next.

" _In due time, you wouldn't even comprehend why I had to rebirth you after that little incident you caused. The inconceivable truth is that you died"_ the voice in his head spoke utterly horrified in its disdain for the living.

"Your just like the rest of them aren't you. Your just like Dumbledore, another piece to manipulate and control. Why didn't you just kill me and use my body you dumb ghost or whatever you are." Harry said continuing down a long stretch of road.

 _"I am God!."_ Harry felt something rip out of his chest and the walrider faced Harry in all his terror." _A god your dare compare to that monster. You passed my test, now you threaten your very existence but spewing lies. When you're all alone. You're weak. And we know what happens to the weak. "_ The walrider pushed him back with force.

 _"Something is coming. You can feel it, can't you? That's why you fight for your freedom. That we are creeping toward the edge… and there will be a reckoning. That is why i fought against The Project. Because we know what happens next. They will come. They will try to take it from us, take our freedom. Take our power. We will not let them. We will not let their greed, or their immorality, or their depravity hurt us anymore!"_ He shouted and moved back into Harry's body who stood silent in his triaid of words.

"Fine, I have nothing to lose anyway," Harry said following the dirt path up to a village of some sorts " What is this place and why are we here" Harry stopped and looked at the primintor fence that had what looked like massive sets of speakers around each corner.

 _"Temple gate, another research facility owned by Dumbledore and Murkoff. I sense another walrider that inhabitants this place and we must use your magic to contain it"_ the walrider said in his head.

"My magic, I don't even know how to use it. Let alone control it like you said" Harry told him and he felt the air around him stiffened with coldness.

 _"Everything is unfolding according to my plan. I am still here with you. Your magic has been remade to suit both our needs and with the help of me you will control it. The Collapse has begun. And we will take what we need. And we will preserve what we have. And we will kill all those who stand in our way. And these. Harbingers of doom will see the truth now, hold out your hand and repeat after me"_

 _"Fiendfyre"_

"Fiendfyre" Harry said and a fire unlike Harry had seen, shot out from his palm and disintegrated the fence and crops in front of him.

"Holy fuckin hell, make it stop" Harry shouted trying to put the magical fire out by shaking his hand, it did nothing but continue to burn everything in its path.

 _"Listen to my voice boy, calm yourself and regain it back in, breath and exhale"_ the walrider said releasing a swarm of nano machines throughout his body. Harry tried to listen but couldn't fathom anything but the fire reflecting in his eyes. _"Breath in and will it too stop, let it know your the one in control, don't let it control you"_ Harry thought hard at those words and whispered to himself " I am in control" then he breathed in and out and shouted "stop!" The fire dwindle a fraction but still continued pouring out " i said stop!" Harry shouted using his anger as a tool to stop this fire and it seemed to work.

 _"Good job Harry, well done. One step closer than before but still a lot of work to be done"_ Harry felt a warm feeling in his heart then it trickled away when a bright light surrounded the sky for a fraction of a second.

"What was that" Harry said falling to his knees, his vision was clouded with the brightness not releanting away, he rubbed his eyes and then opened them to familiar looking cupboard.

"Walrider" Harry breathed, nothing but his own breathing could be heard " Hello, what the hell is going on" Harry said opening up the door a fraction and peaking out into the darkness of the house he grew up in.

Harry pushed the door open and stood in the hallway, it was so dark he couldn't even see his hands and feet. A Green light pulsed throughout the house and Harry then saw something through one of the walls. His uncles face. Harry had hoped that he never saw that face again.

"Freak!" Harry spun around and saw a silhouette of light crash through the wall, a large figure was in front of him now, the hallway seem to go on forever and the figure charged for him.

It seemed to take an age before the figure got to him, he braced himself for the impact and then closed his eyes, he felt a vice grip surround his torso and lift him off the ground. Harry then finally opened his eyes struggling to breath, what he witness scared the living shit out of him. His uncle Vernon looked horrible disfigured and his face looked half eaten away.

"I'm going to gut you and eat you for dessert" Vernon roared spitting bits of flesh into his face, Harry tried to wriggle free but his hold tightened and squeezed the last of his breath away. Harry lost his consciousness, making him fall into a darkened Pit of despair. Something grabbed a hold of his hand and pulled him back up to the living.

Harry snapped his eyes open and coughed for age, still instinctively trying to claw his way to the top trying to get his breath back _"calm down. It's okay I have you. Harry!"_ The voice in his head shouted, snapping him out of this imposition.

"What the fuck" Harry sobbed looking down and then shaking his head, clearly terrified of that dream, he sniffed , as though he close to crying his eyes out "Please don't leave me again. Please!" Harry begged, now bawling his eyes out. The walrider felt something long buried in its bein, cloud it's mind, his concern for his companion lingered there and an instinct to comfort the boy proceeded but it was no use he had no body and no will to help anything but itself.

 _"Proceed at your own risk and remember what I taught you"_ the walrider spoke, then it was gone, just like that, leaving Harry alone in the darkness

A voice cold and shrill spoke in the wind, breaking Harry's cries into silence "In the book of life of the Lamb slain. By the crooked knife, Legion fettered every man chained. If any man hath an ear, he that leadeth in captivity. Bleeds false heaven's fear, beast seeds the cracked city. From seas heaven borne badger lion snake eagle."

Harry stumbled forward, prying the massive corn out of the way so he could get a better look at whatever was talking. It had stopped once he had reached a clearing and tried to make out the figure in the distance but it was too dark.

The figure lifted up its head and looked to where Harry had made too much noise, it shrieked so loud Harry had to cover his ears in horror.

"And I looked and behold the devil's God before me, and upon this dark cloud I thrust my sickle and reap his blood and reap everything: for the time is come for thee to harvest the earth full of sinners if it would have me with earthquakes flames and thunder" the tall woman shouted.

Harry could see her clearly now, she was standing suddenly in front of him. The moon blackened by her teetering figure and her crude axe that looked like some sort of cross raised above her head ready to strike down at Harry.

"Who shall not fear thee that cower before thy. O Lord, let him break free of the shackles that glorify your name for thou only art holy of gift made by the sinners: for all nations shall fear and worship before thee" she scampered forward striking the ground beneath Harry's feet. The sound of her axe crushing the ground sent vibrations around him, he jerked backwards and found his feet running away and his mind still frozen in fear.

"Tho that shall run, will perish beneath me" she shouted after him, Harry didn't know when his mind caught up to his feet but by the time he saw a light in the distance the woman was no more than a few feet behind him, she moved so fast the axe became a blur and struck a second time. The blind force of the handle struck his shoulder with a sickening crack sending him flying through the cornfield and onto a road leading up to a house. The woman cackled with laughter at Harry who was still trying to stand back up "Walrider, Where are you" Harry moaned falling back to the ground as she stalked towards him.

"Stop or ill burn you" Harry managed to say stumbling back to his feet, he wasn't scared he wasn't feeling anything. That wasn't normal he thought, maybe all the terror he witnessed burnt away his emotions. Harry knew better, everything was out to kill him even the Walrider he thought he could trust, since he had done many things to help him but to his own agenda and with that, an inhuman grow come from his mouth " fiendfyre" something within him shouted distorting his voice into something horrifying, this time the fire didn't come from his hands but his entire body engulfed itself and split into two.

The firebeing was the exact copy of himself and smirked at Harry and flew straight at woman who screeched when it exploded in front of her. Harry looked at the incoming inferno and raced into the house, the resounding shockwave slammed him against the wall, he managed to crawl under the bed as fire took over the entire house.

"Fuckkkkkk" Harry screamed at the chaos surrounding around the house that collapsed on top of him with almighty thump. " why does this keep happening to me, can't I just die in peace" Harry struggled to say, trying to pull off the rubble he was buried under. " A freak like, you can't even die normally, freakkkkkkkk" the voice in his head mockenly shouted " a normal person would of been insane by the events you have succumb too but nevertheless your a dirty rotten freak aren't you boy" the voice he now recognised as his uncle made him feel something, Anger, deep seeded anger that seem to flow down every part of his body, like the blood flowing through his veins " I'm not a freak, your the freak" Harry bursted with anger, he unleashed a power that disintegrated everything on top of him.

"I'm fucking sick of these lies, im sick of everything. Arhhhhhhhhhhhh" Harry screamed, his magic grew at his boiling anger within. It surged with the walriders nanomachines that had merged with his being " im a killer and im proud of it, i'm a killer and i'm gonna burn this whole place to the fucking ground, youll see. Everyone will see" Harry shouted hovering above the crater he had caused with his explosion of anger.

The sky burnt like fire, the magical barrage must of been felt over the entire world because the ground seemed to rumble , breaking and splitting apart for miles on end. The sky crackled and thundered like nothing anyone had witnessed before. Lights appeared from every direction and the people appeared from the horizon from two sides.

 _"Haha, do not be merciful to these devil worshipers"_

"Fuck off, i do what i want, did I wake you up from your nap " Harry growled to the walrider who stayed silent" that's right, stay were you belong. Beneath me" he snarled back.

 _"Watch your tone"_

"Fuck off" Harry said closing his mind off, he was in control now and nothing would stop him.

"Who's next" Harry belowed into the clearing " tho shal quiver beneath me and find out I'm fucking angry. Tho shalt fucking die beneath my flames, so who wants it" Harry snarled and set of to one of groups headng towards him.

"The Christ we deserve. My love, you have arrived to love us all ...I have so much pleasure...to share with you" a womanly voice called out behind him " don't stop I want to watch" Harry had stopped and turned to the voice and noticed the blonde haired woman on her knees with a dozen or so creatures surrounding her, her hands were in the air " then watch them all burn, I don't fucking care if you want to watch ill burn you too" Harry shouted and faced the people in front of him.

"God won't love you like I will" the women shouted back and Harry hesitated, there was that hateful word, something he would never have " lieeeeeeeees" Harry screamed and raised his hands the people ascended off the ground and he clicked his finger and screaming began "ahhhh peace finally " the fire streamed from beneath the cracks and raised through the air and engulfed every single one of them. One by one each of people fell to the ground, until the air was just full of black smoke.

"We are creatures of appetite. Feed my children for our Christ has borne fruit for us, feeeeed" the women stood and let her creatures scamper forward, eating the burning corpses as Harry lowered himself to the ground.

"I want to feel your hunger." The women stepped forward and looked down upon Harry, she enveloped him off the ground, hugging him tight.

 **AN:**

 **The Curator**

Thanks for the review, the game is fucking intense for me, i can barely play it for five mintutes before pissing myself hhaha. Yeah i've never really read a story where the hero was damanged beyond belief and was outright insane, hopfully this meets your expectations, like writing it does for me. What i took from the the lights and the hallucinations from the school, was that it was their radio towers technolgy invoking it, like how i did the scene with Vernon it was just a nightmere from Blakes meomories. Val was my fav charater from Outlast 2 and Marta was just scary asf. i havn't really thought about any pairings yet sorry, i kinda wanted to do a heram because fuck it haha but who knows its still early into the story.

 **Bloody Bigby**

Sorry, i havn't but a clue what your talking about, ive never gotten into Naruto, i assume that is the fandom your talking about?, you would have to let me know where to start before i could even start writing something like that?

 **Guest**

Magic alone as a matter of fact is in the process of having another chapter added soon, keep an eye out ;)

 **S0UL SURVIVOR**

Thanks for the review :) You should keep up the writing of your stories, i really liked the concept of your destiny and Mass effect story, almost made me want to write one !

 **Ada's Desire**

Hey thanks for the review again :) I can't stand a story where its just filler but then again its all about the concept of the story so filler can be awesome in some ways. I like action and more action, it probably makes it harder to write and its been a woefull part on me not updating for a while but i have found new meaning in this story and i think i will be updating alot more frequently. Eddie and Tragar , where to begin, they were so well written and so fucking awesome i too have a hard time understanding why no one is writing about them and im not done with them yet in my story, you havn't seen the last of Tragar, Chris and Eddie and of Dumbledore ;) be prepared for some crazy shit on Harry's and Val's part.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was frozen by the woman's actions, it felt odd and discourning that he could feel the heat from her body pressed up against his. The anger he felt was still there but suppressed by this feeling he had being held and if she let go...he would let loose and burn everything.

"Ahhh..I can feel you burning inside" she whispered into his ear " I want you...I want all of you to myself; the others that seek you harm. I will help you rest their souls with the screams of our fathers" she moaned rubbing herself up against him. Harry wrapped his arms around her and felt whole, what was this feeling and why did she cause it. Was she here to save him or worse...to use him for her own agenda.

"Who are you and why aren't you trying to kill me " Harry whispered back, the women chuckled and he could feel her breathing accelerate " I would never harm you my Lord, I've been waiting for you, come with me before you loose your head to these sinners" she said grabbing his hand and pulling him away into the cornfield.

"There they go, we missed our chance, God damn it, Chris why did you have to walk so slow" the man huffed and the giant went to hit him " ah ah play nice gentleman " Eddie chuckled as Tregar stood up tall almost to Chris's height, he stomped off to where the woman and Harry ran off too " what happened anyway I was to busy watching those creatures eat those yummy bodies that Harry made" Eddie said to Tragar " mmmm i think she is going to make a man out of Harry and those bodies do look rather tantalizing. Come Eddie since you know this place better than anyone, Where did they go" he pulled Eddie by his arm, they were all butt naked.

"Salutations my friends, I think we need some garments. I'm feeling rather all prickly " Eddie said and Chris turned a dark stare at him " Puny man. This is war. War and battle. We must be one with the battlefield. I show you" Chris layed on the dirt and rub it all over his body " This way. No one. Will see us coming" he stood and Traygar grinned " No offense. Man, but I sometimes worry you might just be a little bit... crazy." Chris roared and rushed for Trayger" oh shit, what did i say. Well! Aren't you a quick fuck my little buddy?" He shot off into a house leaving Eddie alone in the red night "So many ways to hide yourself. Best to just follow the big guy. Boy this does feel good" he heard shouting and quickly covered himself in mud and proceeded inside the house.

(singing) "I want a girl, just like the girl that married dear old Dad, i doooo..i do. I do. I wonder if Harry will give me that girl...oh " Eddie found Trayger and Chris stomping someone's head off " Well fuck me. What did I miss"

"He was spewing gospel shit, right. Chris"

"Your. Goddamn. Right. Ahhh " Chris roared and stomped one last time, the man's head and brains splattered out. Making a wonderful picture against the wall. Eddie thought.

"Bravo. Chris, bravo. Now i think we lost the boy again, ah fuck it. We can have a bit of fun first right" Trayger mentioned grabbing the man's clothes and putting them on.

"No. Must find. Harry " and out went Chris into the darkness again " ah leave him Eddie, we will find his big frame again"

"ah... Son of a bitch" a of man stood at the door and shone his light into Eddie's face "oh fuck not you again..I just- I just, I'll go. I'll go." The man dropped his torch and ran off " Sorry, sorry, sorry." the other man dropped to his knees and started to beg "Jesus, give me strength" Tragar chuckled rubbing his belly " fuck your God, Ill put that toungue to better use. Now Shhh, shh." Tragar lifted him by his torso and dragged him into the makeshift bed " Eddie fetch us some tools will ya, we are going to make him feel much better" Eddie nodded and ran up the stairs "Thank you for coming by. We'll begin your consultation in a moment, I'll just need a second to wash up and.." the man started to cry and tragar slapped him hard and grabbed his jaw and looked him in his eyes " shh now, this will be painless" he threw him back and clapped his hands together " right, where were we. I can't go fixing u up with dirty hands" he proceeded to wash his hands at the open kitchen.

Trayger heard Eddie rumbling around upstairs and singing some awful song " will you hurry up, we have a sick patient Eddie" he said drying his hands and noticed the man's eyes closed "If there is one thing I cannot god damned stand, it's a quitter! Come on" he said slapping him hard in the face and he screamed and tries to escape "oh, no you dont" he drugged him back to the bed "Let's teach you the seven habits of highly eviscerated people"

"Please have mercy" the man sobbed

"Fuck your mercy man, let's get this show on the road"

Eddie came down the stairs with a bag full of tools and still naked " gah after we are done, you are putting his clothes on. Now pass me a scalpel " Eddie slumped the bag on the table and pulled out some scissors " Eddie, I said scalpel" Eddie shurruged and pulled out a hammer " fuck man, assistants for ya. No matter" Trayger lifted up the bag and grabbed some nails and the hammer.

"Strip him will you Eddie"

" , someone help me "

"Shut him up while your at it"

 **Smack**

"Where's the women taking the boy" Eddie asked pulling off his top and pants

"I don't know what your talking about "

"Im sorry Jimmy boy. Wrong answer. That'll be a hand to the wall, Eddie hold out his hand…. against that wall" Trayger asked politely

 **Smash...smash...smash.** Trayger hit the hammer down with three nails into his hand " ahhhhhhh, God damn it. Please leave me be, I didn't do anything wrong"

"Listen fuck stain, this can go two ways, I can cut you up and Eddie can use you as a toy for his urges or we can set an example for you to show your brothers"

"No, fuck you. You devil's sons of bitches"

"Let me tell you something you god fucker. You wanna know the mistake you're making here, buddy. Harry is going tear your fucking paradise to the ground and we are going to help him. You think you're gonna find the truth. You think you'll uncover something, and everything will just…fall into place. Some grand revelation, that'll make sense of all these unspeakable horrors. That'll explain what could drive men to such creative extremes of inhumanity. I hate to be the one to break the bad news, but even when you think you understand what's happening here, you're only gonna be halfway down the rabbit hole and when we are done with you I hope you spare a little gratitude and give the good God the middle finger while your up there"

"Wow Trayger, I almost wet myself "

"Other hand Eddie "

 **Smash ...smash...smash**

"Fuck you, you motherfuckers. When the father finds out what you've done, you'll wish you had found god"

"It's understandable, the pain your in, people get scared, they're as likely to turn to God as anything else. God died with the gold standard. We're on to more concrete faith now, like young Harry, to bare witness to a God among mortals is a true revaluation."

"Fucking amen to you good doctor "

"Eddie, clothes. Now"

"Right with ya doc"

"What a pretty picture you make, my finest work to date, now to cut you up like a fucking Picasso"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh"

"A little slash here and little slash there. Now your legs so you don't fucking end up like my last patient that walked out on me"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

"Anything to add Eddie, looking rather dashing I must admit with those clothes "

"Awww thanks darling, I feel almost a manly"

"I hope that father finds this Harry and guts him like a pig, hahaha it would be worthwhile dying to hear him scream like all the little children we bleed like pigs" the man breathed heavily with blood seeping out of all his limbs.

"Well, that's fucking wrong. Right Eddie. I see that my solution to your care is in grave need of rectifying" Trayger mummbled " fucking kids, you make sick " he struck his throat with the sessiors and watched him choke and vomit through the gaping hole.

"Let's find Harry, all this talk about gutting kids has put me off and I have a feeling things around here aren't normal" Trayger dropped scissors and washed his hands.

"I would of fixed this whore, he had perfect jaw and silky smooth skin and after I was done he would of been part of the family. Now this rabit son of a slut cursed it all. I fear we come across more of these whores and we will have to kill them all!" Eddie screeched and grabbed a hold of the man genitals and ripped them off " a souvenir for my part and now Harry awaits us" he shoved it in his pocket and looked at Trayger.

"Where to next darling"

"Out of this stinking hole, after you Eddie"

"Why thank you, now which way did Chris go. Oh look he left footprints for us, how thoughtful" Eddie smiled and hugged his tummy, setting foot out into the night sky.

"That he did buddy, that he did. Hope he hasn't found any of these rotten folk. Wait…. there's a body, let's go this way pal" Trayger lead on down into a rocky mine, blood trailed on further down it and they found another body that had his head crushed into the rock.

"Masterful work I must say "

"Pity, we didn't get to watch "

They walked past the body and deeper into the mine, darkness surrounding every inch around them, then they heard shouting and bones breaking.


End file.
